


Daddy

by W_Ing_W_Ing9



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: 17 year old jiyong, 32 year old seunghyun, M/M, also fuck act and sat and Elite, bear with me pls, daesung is also like 31 or 30, he's a senior high schooler, idk where i got the inspiration for the fanfic, jiyong's got an angsty background, okay i should stop enjoy reading and thanks!, pls follow me on jiyongies-collarbones on tumblr, seunghyun's hella rich, seungri too, telling you guys this is so underage and i love it, uhh i still don't know where this takes place tbh, um there's gonna be smut later, underage gtop woah, youngbae tho is jiyong's best bud so he's also 17, yuppp look at that age difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:17:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_Ing_W_Ing9/pseuds/W_Ing_W_Ing9
Summary: Seunghyun's been living on his own for 32 years without any kind of love for anyone. When Daesung talks to Seunghyun about housing a teenage boy with one year left in his high school career, Seunghyun agrees to take him in. What harm would it be? Seunghyun had tons of space in his villa for one high school male student. But as soon as Seunghyun sees him, he knows he's fucked.Jiyong Kwon is the most prettiest boy he's laid his eyes on and he happens to have a daddy kink.“Can I call you ‘daddy’?”





	1. Chapter 1

As a 32-year-old man, Seunghyun always wondered if he was going to either live and die alone or really get himself married like his older sister and his family wanted. It was a thought he always came across at some point in his day. He was a bachelor. A bachelor with lots of money, to be more specific. 

Seunghyun was an architect. He loved architecture as well as furniture and was told many times that the reason why he couldn’t get married was that of his love for working. He wasn’t a workaholic; he just loved his job so much. He even designed his own house. 

But sometimes, in his job, Seunghyun wished he wasn’t so lonely. It was rarely since he did like the solitude, but he didn’t mind having a companion either. So, Seunghyun wondered, if he told he was handsome and charming so much, why he wasn’t getting married? 

_ Because, hyung, you’re expecting a girl to confess to you. You’re supposed to be confessing to a girl. Are you sure you’re straight? Or are you just asexual?  _ Daesung had responded one night when they were drinking in Seunghyun’s place. 

_ I don’t know. Maybe.  _ Seunghyun had said. 

But this wasn’t about Seunghyun’s job or his love for it. 

It all started with a teenage boy. 

_ God help me.  _ Seunghyun thought. 

 

“This is Jiyong.”

Seunghyun stared at the teenager before him, who looked up at him with the most prettiest brown eyes Seunghyun’s ever seen on a teenager...in the area. Most teenagers in the city were almost either trouble seekers or plain delinquents. And to be fairly honest, Jiyong didn’t look like one. 

But one thing Seunghyun learned, was that the ones who didn’t look like trouble seekers or are delinquents happened to be one of the infamous ones. But who was Seunghyun to judge? 

_ But,  _ Seunghyun thought, glancing at Jiyong who was looking at something with a disinterested face. His side profile was almost stunning.  _ He’s rather pretty for a boy.  _ Seunghyun thought as Jiyong blinked, looking forward again to stare up at Daesung who looked at him with almost a hopeful smile. 

Jiyong was pretty. With his ombre pink dyed hair and smooth, pale skin with angular features of an androgynous teenage boy, Jiyong  _ was pretty _ . Seunghyun could tell that Jiyong was a fashionista with the choice of clothing he wore: tight leather pants that outlined his slender, almost girly legs, and a fur lined army coat that fit snug and warm on his body with a fluffy knit dark blue scarf. He even wore the limited edition of the red retro high top Michael Air Jordans. He had numerous piercings on his ears and while it did look rather painful, Seunghyun found it rather charming and fitting on the teenage boy. 

But what caught Seunghyun's attention was the way Jiyong looked. He had such rosy lips that made Seunghyun think bad,  _ bad  _ thoughts. The sleek outline of his jawline was rather kissable and Seunghyun tried not to imagine himself just roughly grabbing his chin to force him to look up at him. He could see the graceful curve of his neck and his shoulder and the deep valleys of his collarbones. It was sexy, alluring, and almost mouth-watering as Seunghyun swallowed to refrain from imagining himself just sucking a dark pink hickey in the area. 

That was the realization Seunghyun had; he was lusting hard for Jiyong. 

Which was bad because--

“He needs a sugar daddy,” Daesung said. 

Seunghyun choked on his iced coffee that he took a sip out of.  _ He needs a what?  _ Seunghyun thought, shocked. “A what?” Seunghyun asked. 

“I need a sugar daddy,” Jiyong said, sounding nonchalant. 

“And that ‘sugar daddy’ is me,” Seunghyun said slowly. 

Suddenly, Jiyong’s rosy lips quirked up into a rather sexy and suggestive smirk. “Yeah,” He said, his voice coming out into a knowing purr. 

_ He knows.  _ Seunghyun thought, feeling embarrassed and a little horrified. He  _ totally wasn’t _ getting turned on by this teenager’s smirk.  _ He knows I’m checking him out and thinking bad things I shouldn’t think about a kid literally 15 years younger than me. _

“He’s a little low on money,” Daesung explained. “And he’s just a kid I know from the orphanage I used to work at. He just needs someone to house him.”

“So, not the sugar daddy I’m thinking of,” Seunghyun blurted out. 

Daesung’s face turned horrified. “ _ Hyung _ ,” He gasped.  _ “Go to church.”  _

“Yeah, okay, definitely not,” Seunghyun said quickly, rubbing his face. “Sure,” He replied to the request as Daesung just tried to recover from the “sinful” thing he just heard. Then meeting Jiyong’s gaze head on, Seunghyun returned the same smirk Jiyong gave to him. “I’ll indulge you with all the things you need,” He dropped his pitch lower, like growling deep and felt a shiver of anticipation when he saw Jiyong shudder slightly. 

Daesung looked like he didn’t hear it because he smiled. “Oh, thank goodness. You can finish high school with support,” He said earnestly to Jiyong. “I was worried about it since Jiyong actually has potential.”

“Awesome, he’s got his things?” Seunghyun asked. 

“Yes, let me go get it,” Daesung grinned at Jiyong before turning to go to his car parked behind Seunghyun’s on the curb next to them on the sidewalk. 

So. Now it was just the two of them and Seunghyun couldn't help but feel excited, anticipated, and just despaired at the same time. He glad to have someone he could take wing under but at the same time, not with a boy who knew what he was thinking. Hell, this boy was 15 years younger. Jiyong could be his son. 

“Can I call you ‘daddy’?” Jiyong asked with a teasing smile. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” 

Seunghyun gave him a look. “I’m pretty sure you’re not thinking about the family kind of ‘daddy’,” He said slowly. “But,” Seunghyun reached out, tipping Jiyong’s chin with a finger where he was without leaning in,” You can call me that anytime, I won’t mind.”

Jiyong’s smile only grew wider and when Daesung approached with two duffel bags, Seunghyun retracted his finger, taking a step back as Daesung held the two bags effortlessly. “In the trunk?” Daesung asked. 

“In the trunk,” Seunghyun said, breaking his gaze away from Jiyong as he pulled out his BMW car keys. The car unlocked with the lights flashing, the sound of the locks unlocking as Seunghyun pressed the trunk button. Soundlessly, the trunk opened and Seunghyun gestured for Jiyong to climb in.

“Hope my car’s rich enough,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong laughed, making Seunghyun feel warm. Somehow he could feel the sincerity in Jiyong’s laugh, the way he covered his smile with the back of his hand as he went over on the other side, climbing the wing doors that Seunghyun pressed the button on the key.

Daesung closed the trunk as Seunghyun opened the driver’s door, sliding in with a foot inside and then his body on the perforated leather seat. His BMW i8 was his best and most favorite purchased item he bought. It was his one of his prized possessions. 

Seunghyun closed the doors and pulled down the window so that Daesung could see them off. “Good?” He asked.

“Good,” Daesung grinned. “I’ll come visit regularly,” Daesung said to Jiyong who gave his a rather sweet smile. “Good luck in school.”

“I will,” Jiyong promised. 

Daesung and Seunghyun shared a nod before Seunghyun started the car, merging onto the street as he pulled up the window. He watched Jiyong from the corner of his eye, finding the teen staring outside, back leaned comfortably on the chair. 

“Are you hungry?” Seunghyun asked, noticing how thin he was. 

“A little,” Jiyong admitted, a small shy smile on his face. 

“I’ll buy you something before we go in,” Seunghyun turned the wheel to the left turn, letting the wheel go as he drove to a restaurant he knew Jiyong might like. A little fancy for a first meeting and dinner, but rather make it a pleasant one than an awkward one in the house. 

“Fancy dinner?” Jiyong said with a small smirk and Seunghyun couldn’t help but smirk back. 

They entered the garage of the restaurant, Seunghyun slowing his car down at the valet parking garage. He took out his keys, letting the valet parker take the car into the garage. Jiyong climbed out, looking a little troubled with the doors opening automatically than opening it himself before he caught up to Seunghyun at the entrance of the restaurant. 

They entered a luxurious hallway lit with crystal chandeliers and bell lamps along the wall. Seunghyun’s dress shoes and Jiyong’s loosely tied sneakers made heel noises as they walked along the marble tiled stone floor until they entered a lobby where the waiting seats are and the cashier table was. It seemed the restaurant was on the second floor considering there was only the outside entrance/exit doors and stairs. 

“Hello,” A waitress greeted them with a practiced red-lipped smile. “How many?”

“Two,” Seunghyun said. 

“This way,” The blonde haired waitress led them the way and Seunghyun let Jiyong follow her before following him. They went up the stairs and into a dimly lit atmospheric room. It had a club or bar kind of atmosphere with it’s translucent neon blue lights and candles set at each table. The waitress set them at a table at the window and set the menus before leaving, promising them to come back for their order. 

Jiyong looked around before he sat down across from Seunghyun, looking at Seunghyun before setting his eyes downcast at the menu. Seunghyun watched him with amusement before looking at his own menu. 

“Is there anything you’d like to drink?” The waitress approached them with a friendly smile, the question hanging in the air. 

“I’ll take a bottle of Opus One,” Seunghyun decided and then looked at Jiyong. “What do you want, Jiyong?”

“I’ll just take Coke,” Jiyong said with a sweet smile. 

“Most definitely. Do you more time to order your food?” 

“Yes,” Seunghyun answered for both of them. 

“No problem. I’ll be right back,” The waitress left them with a turn of his heels as she walked away. 

“You’re quieter than I thought,” Seunghyun said, pulling out his cig pack and lighter, pulling the ash tray closer towards him. 

Jiyong only smiled as he reached into his pocket, taking out a lighter--surprising Seunghyun--as he lit the tip when Seunghyun had it in his mouth. “Huh,” Seunghyun said, smirking.

Jiyong leaned back, lifting his shoulders, smile in place. “Just admiring a piece of artwork,” He said. 

_ This kid.  _ Seunghyun thought with amusement and hidden surprise. Jiyong was more teasing and flirty than he expected and he was full of surprises. He shouldn’t be surprised by the fact Jiyong smoked; he just didn’t think a pretty face would do something health-damaging. But, Seunghyun thought, Jiyong could indulge him. Learning new things everyday from a teenager that obviously was lusting after him was something to anticipate to. 

“I’m an artwork, huh,” Seunghyun said, tapping the ash into the tray. “Well, if I’m the artwork, is it safe to call you the artist?” He looked at Jiyong with intense eyes and Jiyong’s smile was a winning one. 

“If I’m the artist, I guess I’ll name you ‘Daddy’ then,” Jiyong said, leaning his chin on his wrist. 

_ Smooth little shit.  _ Seunghyun grinned. “Not bad,” He said, leaning back as Jiyong laughed. “Guess you win this round.”

“Disappointing,” Jiyong said with mock dissatisfaction in his tone. “I was hoping something more  _ hungrier  _ from you.”

Seunghyun laughed at that. “Don’t get too cocky, kid,” He said, putting out the cig when the waitress came back with the drinks. She opened the wine bottle with ease, pouring Seunghyun a glass before setting the bottle down for his own leisure drinking pace before setting a tall glass of iced Coke in front of Jiyong. “Ready to order?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Seunghyun pointed to one of the courses. “We’ll take these.”

“No problem,” The waitress took the menus before leaving once more and Jiyong laughed. 

“You’re sexy, Seunghyun,” Jiyong said. 

“I’m just supporting you,” Seunghyun said, taking a sip of his wine. “Don’t expect something you won’t get.”

Jiyong made a look a cross between fake disappointment and hurt. “Pity.”

Seunghyun shook his head, chuckling. “You’re a daring kid,” He commented. “I’m honestly flustered by your straightforwardness.”

Jiyong raised an eyebrow at that. “Really? What, you’ve never flirted before?”

“I’m not interested in romance,” Seunghyun said. “I know a flirt when I see one,” Seunghyun gestured to Jiyong. “You’re just a teenager rubbing me in the right places.”

“I know how to rile someone up,” Jiyong said, looking rather pleased. “Glad I did.”

“Not anymore,” Seunghyun said, with a smug look on his face. “I’m a man who knows how to restrain myself unlike someone kid in front of me.”

“Acknowledged,” Jiyong said, nodding slowly. 

The waitress came back with cutlery, and plates were set across from both of them as the first course was served. Seunghyun gestured for Jiyong to eat, merely sipping at his wine as he watched the teenager eat. 

_ Cute.  _ He thought as Jiyong took a forkful into his mouth, chewing rather widely with his mouth closed. His expression brightened and Seunghyun wondered if he was properly cared for in the orphanage.  _ Id’ better ask Daesung about it later.  _ Seunghyun made a mental note in his head as Jiyong pushed the plate towards Seunghyun. Seunghyun blinked in question at the half eaten (but rather cleanly eaten) dish. He looked at Jiyong who looked shy, fork in his mouth. 

“For me?” Seunghyun couldn’t help but smile widely and Jiyong just shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant but Seunghyun could see the hint of a shy smile on the corner of his lips. “Don’t be cute, or you’ll win my heart,” Seunghyun warned as he broke the giant scallop with his fork. 

Jiyong then laughed. A laugh that was so genuine that Seunghyun couldn’t help but like it. It felt like Seunghyun was seeing a side of Jiyong that Jiyong didn’t show. And then Seunghyun noticed how Jiyong wasn’t taking off his jacket or scarf. 

“It’s warm enough here, isn’t it?” Seunghyun asked. “Aren’t you hot?”

Jiyong shrugged and only burrowed his chin and nose into his scarf as he leaned back, hands in his pockets. Seunghyun found it a little strange but decided not to dwell too much on it as the second course came. 

 

Jiyong silently followed Seunghyun to the car in the valet parking garage. He tried to not rub the marks on his wrists too much to where Seunghyun might notice but this man’s gaze was sharp and hawk-like so Jiyong did it when he was slightly behind Seunghyun when his back was turned against him. Jiyong tried to not to think about the event that happened before Daesung came and brought him to Seunghyun. 

The yells. The curses. The sound of Jiyong’s back hitting the wall with a thud and his wrists and arms being grabbed. And then the rough whispers and the traveling hands on his skin. The stink of alcohol and drugs. 

Jiyong hated to admit it, but he was glad Seunghyun decided to take him in. He tried not to show it, but he was scared and too anxious wondering if this man, Seunghyun Choi, Daesung’s best friend, would take a kid like him in. Jiyong wondered what would happen if he wasn’t. Should he run away and die? Live on the streets on his own somehow until graduation? Go on his knees and beg for Seunghyun to take him in? There were endless questions and Jiyong was surprised how calm he was for not showing it. 

But now that Seunghyun had taken him in, even treated him to a dinner Jiyong’s never had in his life before, Jiyong was more determined to hide the scars on his arms, the bruises that dotted his body. Now that he was out from that hellhole of an orphanage, Jiyong had so much to look forward to doing. 

_ I’ll get a tattoo first to cover these scars.  _ Jiyong thought giddily as Seunghyun caught the keys from the parker.  _ And then get a new hairstyle.  _

Jiyong was far too immersed in his thoughts that he ran straight into Seunghyun’s back. Jiyong grunted, taking a step back as Seunghyun turned to stare down at him. “What?” Jiyong asked, rubbing his nose. 

“By any chance, is there something you’re not telling me about?” Seunghyun asked, his voice low and quiet and it froze Jiyong. 

Jiyong made a winced look. “Well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, so yeah, there’s a lot of things I’m not telling you about.”

Seunghyun shrugged. “You got a point. Sorry about that. Climb in,” He said, going over on the other side. 

Jiyong climbed in, strapping himself on as the doors closed. Seunghyun began to drive and Jiyong looked to his right where the window was, staring outside. They were leaving the garage and into the street and Jiyong was starting to feel sleepy as his eyes grew heavier. 

It wasn’t long before Jiyong turned his head to the left to say that he was going to sleep, that the words died in his throat, as sleep overtook him. 

 

Seunghyun watched Jiyong with small affection as the teenager fell asleep. The boy’s face was graceful, lips parted slightly as he snored lightly, face muscles relaxed and vulnerable. His eyelashes were long as they rested on his cheekbones and his hair was tousled slightly by the warm hot air from the heater. 

Seunghyun entered the boreal region outside the city, keeping his focus on the road as he went up to his private estate. He broke off the road, going through the gate of his private land. He parked the car in the garage, lights flickering on brightly as Seunghyun shut off the engine, staring at Jiyong who was still asleep. 

He contemplated whether to wake Jiyong up or not before he just leaned back comfortably in his seat, deciding to just leave him for a bit. He pulled out his phone when his eyes caught on Jiyong’s wrist. He saw purple and blue marks and Seunghyun wondered for the second time if he was treated well in the orphanage. 

From the look of it, probably not. 

“Hey,” Seunghyun prodded Jiyong awake. “Sleep when you get inside.”

Jiyong stirred awake as his eyes blearily looked around before rubbing his eyes, pink ombre hair messed slightly. Seunghyun found his actions childlike and smiled, reaching out to touch his hair before the younger suddenly flinched and there was a hiss of the seat belt unbuckling and then a snap and Seunghyun froze, hand in midair. 

“What’s wrong?” Seunghyun asked softly, both in surprise and question as Jiyong stared at his hand like it was going to hit him. His body was tense and his body position was almost protective, instinctive even. Seunghyun feared that he might have scared him and slowly retracted his hand. “Sorry,” Seunghyun said. 

“No, it’s fine,” Jiyong said, slowly uncurling himself from his position. “It’s my fault for overreacting,” He looked at Seunghyun, just the two of them in the car. “What were you trying to do?” He asked. 

“Touch your hair,” Seunghyun said, a little embarrassedly. 

Jiyong smiled crookedly and Seunghyun got entranced a little by it. “You can if you want to,” Jiyong said softly, a hint of shyness in his tone. 

Seunghyun reached out and first took a strand of the hair between his fingers, twirling it before he tucked in strands behind Jiyong’s ear to see his lifting eyes to meet Seunghyun’s. The air around them grew silent as Seunghyun, fascinated, began to slide his hands through Jiyong’s pale pink hair. How odd yet vibrant it was that Jiyong’s hair was ombre pink. He couldn’t imagine how long the whole process would be. How hair damaging it would be. 

“You’re beautiful,” Seunghyun said, pushing away Jiyong’s stray strands from his eyes. “Do you know that?”

Jiyong’s eyes lit up into pleasant surprise. “No,” Jiyong breathed. “No way.”

Seunghyun swiped his thumb beneath Jiyong’s left eye. “To my eyes, I think I’ve landed on the most prettiest teenage boy I know in this neighborhood.”

Jiyong blinked slowly, graceful eyelashes moving up and down along his blink. 

Seunghyun retracted his hand, unbuckling his seatbelt. “You must be tired,” He decided. “Get on out and let’s go inside.”

They both moved to climb out, Seunghyun getting Jiyong’s bags as Jiyong took one of his own. Seunghyun took one of the two bags Jiyong had brought, his own work bag slung over his shoulder as they went up a small flight of stairs to the villa. 

The lights turned on upon their arrival, lighting up the artistic atmosphere of Seunghyun’s interior. Jiyong looked around before his eyes settled on the Richard Prince’s Millionaire Nurse painting on the edge of the corner by the stairs. He stared at for a long time before Seunghyun led him upstairs. 

“Sleep on my bed just for tonight,” Seunghyun said as he glanced behind his shoulder to see Jiyong a few steps behind. The younger boy looked at him. “The guest room isn’t presentable,” Seunghyun said. 

“With you?” Jiyong asked. It was the first thing he’s said and he said with no emotions and Seunghyun stopped mid-step. Suddenly, he looked vulnerable like a small child in need to sleep with his parents and Seunghyun felt himself soften. “If you want, I can,” Seunghyun said slowly. “But for both of us, it’s best we sleep separately.”  _ The guest room’s got too many things that’s got to be cleaned up.  _ He thought of Seungri and one of “those” nights and Daesung’s Lego tinkering that he’s left inside. 

Jiyong nodded, muted and Seunghyun didn’t question his sudden change of attitude. Seunghyun moved on, passing by two of the rooms before turning right into another connecting hallway and then to his room at end of the hallway. It was noticeable with its always open door and Seunghyun opened it wider. “Here it is,” Seunghyun said. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

Jiyong set his bag by the foot of the bed, sitting down on the love seat, relaxing as he looked around, looking awkward as Seunghyun pulled off his tie. The older man shrugged off his jacket, unbuttoning the cuffs as he watched Jiyong squirm. 

“What’s wrong?” Seunghyun asked. 

Jiyong looked at him, fumbling with his scarf. He looked troubled, anxious lining his face. “Just wondering if I could take a shower.”

Seunghyun took it as an excuse. Jiyong was trying to hide something deliberately now. But working with so many people in his career, Seunghyun knew a lie when he heard one. But it their first time meeting. The older man couldn’t bring himself to place Jiyong on the spot.  _ He’s a teenager too.  _ Seunghyun decided. “Of course, go in first,” Seunghyun made a move towards the bathroom. Jiyong followed and Seunghyun felt a gush of pride when he heard the intake of breath. 

Seunghyun's bathroom was two rooms connected with a separate small one for the toilet. When one entered, the modern touch of the sink greeted them with smooth steel and a dim lighting along the mirror wall. The countertop was clean, save for the daily morning toilettes. Along with Seunghyun’s undergarments and towels, a small clothes drawer took its place in the corner before the entranceway to the second chamber where the bathtub is. A one-person, glass-surrounded shower was also in the corner for Seunghyun to take quick showers. The tiles were made of cool stone until the bathtub chamber. The room had swimming pool tiles of acrylic pieces that shine when sunlight streamed in with an in-ground tub that shined clean from the cleaning lady’s visits. 

“Take your time,” Seunghyun said. “Do you need anything?”

Jiyong was still awed, making Seunghyun look at him with fondness. “Maybe a towel, but no,” He replied. “Can I take a bath?”

“Sure,” Seunghyun said. “The towels are in the third drawer over there,” Seunghyun said, pointing to the small clothes drawer. 

“Thank you,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun found it so off-guard that he looked at Jiyong. He found how small Jiyong suddenly looked. How vulnerable he sounded. 

“No problem,” Seunghyun pat Jiyong’s head. “Take your time, okay?”

“Okay.”

Seunghyun went out to his bedroom, giving Jiyong privacy as the younger boy got one of his bags before going inside. Seunghun heard the click of the door closing and he stared at the closed door. 

 

Jiyong took off his scarf first, tracing the bite marks on his skin. He had bruised hickeys on his neck and Jiyong wasn’t sure how to hide them now. It was another worry that Jiyong kept having to think about. He shrugged off the army jacket, staring at the bruises that littered his arms. He pulled his shirt off with the pull of his crossed arms until his shirt left his skin. If he turned to face the mirror, looking at himself would be hard to do. 

But Jiyong did anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in the week, Jiyong sunk himself into the tub, carefully stepping in without slipping. The hot water stung his skin briefly before disappearing into a pleasant hotness on his skin. He sighed, water sloshing as he sprawled out his legs and tilt his head back against the rounded edge. Jiyong breathed out as he closed his eyes, water soothing his skin, the sound of water lulling him into a state of tranquil. 

How long it’d been. 

How long it’d been, being able to fully relax and close his eyes like this. 

Jiyong opened his eyes and moved his hands through the water, steam emitting as it misted over the chamber. It felt so good. He almost fell asleep if Jiyong hadn’t slipped in the tub and forced his head to get dunked. 

Sputtering, Jiyong pushed away the wet strands of hair. “Crap, I fell asleep,” Jiyong said, standing up. “Better take a shower…”

Pulling out the stopper, Jiyong let the tub drain as he stepped into the shower head, taking a quick shower before wrapping his body with the towel. Jiyong was drying his hair when he caught the smell of pine and mint. Jiyong breathed it in, catching sniffs of sweet scent here and there.  _ Ugh this smells so good.  _ Jiyong thought, drying himself. 

He pulled on a long sleeve that would hide the bruises, bandaging his neck. At least that way, Jiyong would be able to give a reasonable lie if the older man asked about it. He pulled out baggy joggers from his bag that was crammed inside. A little wrinkly but Jiyong wore it anyway.  _ Just another week of hiding, Jiyong.  _ Jiyong thought, psyching himself up as he pulled out his toiletry bag. Applying lotion, Jiyong went out, feeling warm and for once, not so dirty. 

“Thanks for letting me use your shower,” Jiyong said smiling lightly and Seunghyun looked over to him. His eyes caught on the bandages around Jiyong’s neck and his brows furrowed making Jiyong anxious.

“What happened to your neck?” Seunghyun asked, walking towards him from the coffee table at the window. 

Jiyong began to panic.  _ Why’s he walking towards me?  _ “I got into a fight,” Jiyong said, lying smoothly, keeping his voice even. 

Seunghyun was now in front of him, keeping a good distance away as his eyes, intense and narrowed, bore into his. Jiyong stared back at him, internally hoping Seunghyun didn’t ask him to take his shirt off. Seunghyun’s eyes were still warm despite the look he was giving Jiyong. “Alright,” Seunghyun said and he softened. “If you need ointment with it, be sure to ask me.”

“I will,” Jiyong almost breathed a large sigh of relief. 

Seunghyun then suddenly, leaned in and Jiyong flinched. He was suddenly very close and Jiyong felt his body freeze up. Jiyong flickered his eyes up to meet Seunghyun’s. He was so close that if Jiyong moved, their lips might’ve brushed against each other. He could even feel his breath against his face. 

Jiyong felt his cheeks flush and he could even feel his chest start to thud.  _ Oh no.  _ He thought, half-scared that Seunghyun would find out and half-anticipated that Seunghyun would close the gap. 

“You smell like me,” Seunghyun said, his deep voice rumbling in Jiyong’s ears. 

“Huh?” Jiyong dumbly said and Seunghyun’s eyebrow raised ever so slightly. “Well, obviously,” Jiyong broke out into a nervous smile. “It’s not like I brought my own shampoo.”

And then the response Seunghyun gave made Jiyong’s chest flutter. He was given the most sexiest smirk he knew on a man and Jiyong felt his breath catch in his throat as Seunghyun pulled away, going into the bathroom to wash. Embarrassed, Jiyong hid his face into his hands, calming his beating heart with mild difficulty. “He’s such a bully,” Jiyong groaned, trying to use his cold hands to warm his flaming cheeks. “He’s doing this on purpose.”

He pushed his bag under the love seat and climbed onto the bed, laying on the left side as he smelled Seunghun’s cologne. Jiyong smiled a little, laying his head on the pillow as he turned on his side, closing his eyes as he let the sound of Seunghyun showering lull him into sleep that he hadn’t gotten the past few days. 

 

When Seunghyun came out, he saw Jiyong sleeping on his side, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed softly. Seunghyun smiled, finding him childlike that way. Seunghyun dried his hair with a towel, pulling on his pajama set as he took out his Windows Surface laptop, sitting on the coffee table by the window, the small desk light on. He turned off the lights, turning on the lamps instead, with the control panel on the wall. 

The room was flushed with dim golden light, making rays along the walls from the lamps as Seunghyun checked his email for anything he’s missed while he was gone. Seunghyun couldn’t focus; Jiyong had constantly been on his mind since he’s invaded Jiyong’s personal space before he took his shower. 

Seunghyun admitted it was both sexy and cute that Jiyong used his shampoo and he couldn’t help but tease the younger boy for it. Jiyong, Seunghyun learned, was someone who tried to put up a flirtatious mask but behind it, he was just the shy teenage boy he is. 

And a teenage boy with many secrets. 

Thinking about it, Seunghyun realized he should stop trying to make deliberate hints for Jiyong to open up. The boy’s a teenager not one of Seunghyun’s close friends; he shouldn’t piss off a sensitive teenager. Especially not one like Jiyong. 

Seunghyun’s eyes glanced at Jiyong’s back. 

Somehow, Seunghyun thought, that he shouldn’t get Jiyong pissed. Jiyong looked like the type that was an angel when he laughed or smiled, but a devil when he was angry. Those types were the scariest and Seunghyun knew from the way Daesung acted. But Daesung was Daesung. And Jiyong was Jiyong. 

_ As if that makes sense.  _ Seunghyun sighed and closed his laptop, keeping his phone on as he went outside, closing the door behind. He walked downstairs to his kitchen, pausing on his wine wall to choose a bottle. He went with a clean taste, Yellow Tail, pulling it out as he got a glass. 

His phone vibrated and Seunghyun took it out from his pocket, looking at the caller ID before picking up. “Daesung, what’s wrong?” Seunghyun asked, pouring himself a little. 

“I wanted to make sure if Jiyong’s getting adjusted,” Daesung said, his voice merry. “How is he?”

“He’s sleeping. I fed him dinner from Verona’s and let him shower,” Seunghyun replied, putting Daesung on speaker as he sat on the counter’s chair. 

“That’s good, he looked awfully tired before,” Daesung said and Seunghyun could imagine how Daesung looked with his eyebrows furrowed from slight worry.  

“That reminds me,” Seunghyun dropped his voice a little. “Is there something about Jiyong that I don’t know about?”

Daesung was silent over the phone. “What do you mean?” He asked slowly. 

Seunghyun hesitated, wondering if he could tell Daesung about the bruise marks he’d seen on the car when Jiyong fell asleep. Now that he was really thinking, it felt like Seunghyun was crossing a line Jiyong didn’t want him to cross. He must’ve hesitated too long because there was a small sigh from the line. 

“You’re talking about where Jiyong came from, right?” Daesung said. “I can’t give you anything, unfortunately. It’s Jiyong’s choice whether he wants to tell you or not. I also feel you shouldn’t pry either.”

Seunghyun laughed. “You’re right. I was just about to tell myself that. He’s a teenager; I can’t meddle in his business.” 

“You know it,” Daesung chuckled. “Just do your best to take care of him. What he needs right now is support,” Daesung said a little more seriously. 

“I understand,” Seunghyun said. “He’s got a home, at least, right?”

Daesung hummed, sounding both satisfied and relieved. “Are you going to sleep right now?”

“No,” Seunghyun admitted. “I actually called just to talk. I haven’t seen you in awhile you know.”

“Right,” Daesung said sarcastically while chuckling. “It’s only been a week you know.”

“You should drop by and take your Lego set so I can give Jiyong the spare guest room.”

Daesung laughed now. “You’re right. I kept forgetting that you only have one spare room. I’ll drop by tomorrow to pick them up.”

“Great, I’ll just have the housemaid clean up the room,” Seunghyun said. “I feel bad for making Jiyong having to sleep in my room.”

“You rarely come home to even properly sleep in your room,” Daesung pointed out. 

Seunghyun took a sip of the wine, letting the sweet taste wash over his tongue. “Well, I love my job.”

“At least you’re not a workaholic,” Daesung said. “That’s the one thing I’m glad about.”

Seunghyun had to smile at that. “I might have to come home early now. I have to be there when Jiyong needs me.”

“That’s the Seunghyun-hyung I love,” Daesung said proudly and they both shared a laugh. “I’m glad though.”

Seunghyun took a sip, savoring the wine on his tongue as he hummed in question. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re taking care of someone. And maybe you might be able to feel like a parent from it. You know, you’re a pretty lonely person. So I’m glad there’s someone like Jiyong to be there. Even if it’s for a short while,” Daesung said. 

Seunghyun was quiet for a moment, his face contemplative.  _ Am I lonely?  _ Seunghyun thought before he answered. “A parent, huh?” Seunghyun mused. “Well, that’s a first.”

Daesung chuckled. “I don’t mean literally.”

“I know,” Seunghyun hummed. 

After an hour of talking, Seunghyun decided to turn in for the night, clicking off the lights in the villa as he passed on his way to his room. He opened the door, quietly as he could, closing it the same way and he saw Jiyong sleeping peacefully. He kept the lamps on as he sat down at the edge of the bed, looking at Jiyong’s sleeping face. 

He softly brushed away a thin strand of light hair from Jiyong’s eyes, the tips of his fingers grazing Jiyong’s skin. Seunghyun smiled a little, watching Jiyong tense up before relaxing as he slept. Even at the age of 17, Seunghyun thought fondly, some teenagers had this angelic ability to appear like a child when they slept so vulnerably. 

He moved his hand away, moving to click off the lamp on his side. He went over to the right side, propping his back against the headboard as he placed his laptop on his lap, deciding to work instead of sleeping. 

He never could sleep anyway. 

 

When Jiyong awoke, Seunghyun was gone. Instead, he was welcomed with the sun warming his turned back against the window. Jiyong felt cozy with Seunghyun’s bed sheets around him in a puffy cocoon and Jiyong for a moment, just closed his eyes and breathed deeply, feeling contented than ever. He opened his eyes and grudgingly, sat up, rubbing his eyes and he stretched. He looked outside, eyes wide as he saw the sunlight drown the boreal forest spread out before him. He could even see a lake in the distance and Jiyong swung his legs off the bed, bare feet touching the laminated wooden floor as he went over to the window, staring outside at the dark green of the pine, the horizon of the boreal, and Jiyong could almost smell the pine and the trees and the damp smell of the mist hanging over the treetops. 

There was a knock and Jiyong turned, watching the door open to reveal Daesung’s smile. “‘Morning,” Daesung laughed.

“Daesung!” Jiyong walked to him, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck as Daesung hugged him back. 

“Did you sleep well?” Daesung pat his head. 

“Yeah, his bed’s really comfy,” Jiyong laughed, letting his arms hang off of Daesung’s neck.

Daesung chuckled. They broke away and Daesung smiled widely. “Well, the housemaid is going to clean up the spare room so let’s go out so we don’t get in her way.”

Jiyong grinned. “Let me get ready.”

“Sure.”

Jiyong brushed his teeth and washed his face, applying his lotions before dressing up warmly. Sliding on a beanie, Jiyong followed Daesung out, wrapping his neck with a maroon knitted scarf. He’d worn the same outfit as yesterday, unable to hide his excitement to actually think about his outfit, as he threw on whatever his eyes saw. 

“As congrats for moving in,” Daesung said brightly as they went out the front door. “I’ll buy you any piece of clothing.”

Jiyong stared at Daesung in shock. “Really?” Jiyong asked, eyes blown wide. It was terribly rare for Daesung to offer Jiyong to buy something; especially anything to do with clothes that Jiyong loves so much. Daesung never gave, never received so Jiyong was beyond surprised Daesung would say that. 

“Sure,” Daesung chuckled. “If it’s you, I’ll do it.”

Jiyong couldn’t help but grin and he got into the car as Daesung unlocked it. “Okay, then...let me get a tattoo.”

Daesung gave him a look between a small frown and surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, excitement fluttering his chest. “Let me get one each on my forearms.”

Daesung’s face was a cross between hesitation and worry. “Jiyong, is this about the scars on your arms?” He asked slowly. 

Jiyong suddenly felt the familiar vulnerability as he stared down at his lap, lips a thin smile. “Yeah, they’re still healing,” Jiyong said. “But, I want to relish the pain over them. I want to remember the moment. And,” He smiled at Daesung who now looked rueful. “I want to hide them; the scars, I mean.”

“Can you show them to me?” Daesung asked. 

Jiyong unbuckled his seatbelt, shrugging off his jacket and pushing up the long sleeves up to expose the pink, healing scars, the most recent one from last week still caked with dried blood. The bruises on his wrist were now a fading purple and blue and Jiyong hated how Daesung’s face darkened. 

Daesung knew. He knew and he couldn’t do anything about it. The abuse. The forceful treatment. The hell. And Jiyong didn’t blame him; Jiyong couldn’t even help himself. 

Daesung took his wrist, gently, and slid his fingers lightly over the skin. “I hope Seunghyun makes you feel safe,” Daesung said, looking at the dotted bruises along Jiyong’s pale skin. 

“He’s already given me so much,” Jiyong said, rubbing his knuckles. “At least more than enough from the orphanage.”

Daesung was quiet for a moment before he calmly started the car and began to reverse and smoothly out into the paved road down the hill. “East Heights?” Daesung asked after a while. 

“Mmm-hmm,” Jiyong said, sending Youngbae a selfie. “The same parlor I got the one on my shoulder.”

“Okay.”

It was silent on the way and Jiyong noticed how tight Daesung was holding the wheel. His expression was serious and Jiyong couldn’t help but feel warm inside. For a while, it was only Daesung who seemed to have made Jiyong feel human. 

If Jiyong could compare his first 19 years to something, Jiyong would say that his life in the orphanage was similar to the Holocaust. 

 

Seunghyun had to admit; he was a little excited to go back home. He wanted to see Jiyong’s smile, the teasing smirk on his lips that Seunghyun has come to like staring at. Maybe Daesung was right. Maybe Seunghyun could feel less lonely about coming home. It was something to look forward to, knowing that someone was home, maybe not waiting for Seunghyun, but at least there. 

“What are you grinning for, hyung?”

Seunghyun looked up from his rough sketch for a building to see Seunghyun, or “Seungri” as Seunghyun liked to call him, look at him with a devious look. “Just excited,” Seunghyun hummed mischievously, hoping to trick Seungri with his response. “There’s someone waiting for me at home.”

“Daesungie-hyung?” Seungri asked and Seunghyun laughed. It was true a few weeks ago when Daesung entered a depressed phase and came over Seunghyun’s place to escape the city’s loud noises to Seunghyun’s quiet villa. 

“No, he’s alright on his own now,” Seunghyun said, erasing a small mark on the paper. “I’ve got someone else.”

“A woman?” Seungri whispered, leaning in, eyebrows wiggling. 

“Maybe,” Seunghyun answered with the same devious tone Seungri was using. 

“So unlike you,” Seungri said simply, leaning back to his own desk. 

“Yeah, I figured you would say it,” Seunghyun said. “It’s not a woman. It’s a kid that I’m taking care of that Daesung asked of me.”

“Oh, hey, is it the pretty one named Jiyong?” Seungri asked, suddenly interested. His face brightened. 

“He is pretty,” Seunghyun commented.

“Oh man,” Seungri said, leaning back in his chair as it creaked. “You’re taking care of him?” He asked incredulously. “ _ You?” _

“I sure as hell know Daesung wouldn’t let you,” Seunghyun said half jokingly. 

Seungri groaned causing some of the other workers in the same team to glance at him with semi-dirty looks. “You lucky bastard.”  
“How do you even know Jiyong?” Seunghyun asked, looking at his finished sketch with great satisfaction as he held it up to the light from the windows. 

“Daesung brought him when I asked Daesung out for dinner. At first, I thought Jiyong was a girl because of what he wore but when I noticed he didn’t have a cleavage…,” Seungri made big, wide eyes. “I kinda felt a little heart shaken because he was that pretty.”

Seunghyun felt a sting of jealousy. “Really?” Seunghyun said, finally getting interested. “You have a picture?”

Seungri was instantly pulling out his phone, swiping left and tapping on the screen before he showed a picture. Seunghyun felt the breath in his chest just freeze. 

Jiyong’s hair wasn’t ombre pink; instead, it was platinum white, glowing in the lights of the bar that Seunghyun recognized. He wore a leather jacket that was over his shoulders, and noticed the bright, low-dip of the blouse (Seunghyun knew his sister well enough to know what a blouse looked like) and wasn’t able to see what kind of pants he’d worn. But that wasn’t what Seunghyun was thinking about. It was how breathtakingly beautiful Jiyong was. The picture was taken when he was sitting, Daesung behind him, with his side face profile. Seunghyun wondered if Jiyong was even human with his sleek neck and the way his neck bone protruded out. How prominent his jawline was. It was incredibly sexy to Seunghyun and he could see the peek of his collarbones and the smooth expanse of his chest. Seunghyun, the more he looked at the picture, couldn’t help but want to ravage Jiyong. 

Which was bad. 

“Send it to me,” Seunghyun said, looking at Seungri. “I’ll even give you half of my pay.”

“Deal,” Seungri immediately agreed. 

Seunghyun received the picture moments later and hummed in satisfaction. “Consider half of my pay yours, Seungri.”

“Better be.”

Later that late afternoon, while Seunghyun was in the bathroom, he couldn’t help but notice the change Jiyong was bringing Seunghyun to. More and more, it seemed Seunghyun was getting attracted to Jiyong. It wasn’t just the lust; it was also the sense of feeling that Seunghyun got. Whatever Jiyong had gone through, Seunghyun felt it wasn’t good. Amd Seunghyun felt like giving Jiyong everything the moment the boy genuinely thanked him. 

More and more, it was hard to resist. 

It was terrifying how one teenage boy could make Seunghyun this riled. 

Seunghyun sighed, splashing water on his face to forget about the picture of Jiyong. “Focus, Seunghyun Choi, focus,” Seunghyun told himself as he went out. 

_ Focus.  _ He thought one last time, going into the meeting room. 

 

When Seunghyun got home, it was quiet. The lights were on and as Seunghyun took off his shoes, he saw Jiyong sitting on the couch, back towards him, one leg folded underneath him as he was wrapping something up on his arm. The bandages around his neck were also starting to loosen and Seunghyun had a fleeting thought. 

Was he supposed to notice him that he was here or stay watching what was under those bandages? Seunghyun was curious as hell to the latter one but his head rung with what Daesung had said. To give Jiyong a chance to tell him himself. 

Just as Seunghyun was about to go with the first, putting on a big grin, mouth opened, Jiyong held his arm up and Seunghyun couldn’t help but stare in shock. 

Large bruises were on his arm, dotting from purple to blue from his wrist and down to his arm. They were so large, Seunghyun could see them from here. On his forearm seemed to be a recent tattoo with a plastic covering on, the edges of the black in red. 

“Jiyong…?” Seunghyun called out, nervously and still in shock. 

Suddenly, Jiyong turned, neck snapping to Seunghyun as he dropped the roll of bandages. His eyes were wide, face dawned with surprise and horror. For a brief moment, they only stared at each other, Seunghyun feeling that he invaded Jiyong’s privacy and Jiyong staring at him with such horror. 

“Jiyong, I--” Seunghyun said first until Jiyong stood up, dropping whatever he had and in a flash, running up the stairs and then to his new room, slamming the door closed. 

It all happened in a flash that Seunghyun blinked, standing there, feeling stupid and guilty. He stood dumbly before computing what had happened and then picking up the things Jiyong left--a bottle of antibacterial soap, tape, and a roll of bandage--before going up the stairs. He dropped his bag on the way, arriving breathless in front of Jiyong’s closed room. “Jiyong,” He said. “Whatever I saw, I’ll forget about it. I’ll wait until you tell me,” He said rather quickly and then shaking his head of nervousness and fluster, Seunghyun said more slowly. “I’ll leave your stuff here,” Seunghyun said, placing them near the doorway. 

There wasn’t an answer and Seunghyun inhaled, turning to get his bag before going into his room.  _ I fucked up didn’t I?  _ He thought, closing his door behind him. 

He loosened his tie, pulling it off and throwing it on his bed before shrugging off his blazer.  _ Should I tell Daesung about this?  _ He thought, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at his phone on the bed. 

He just sighed, feeling his chest weigh with guilt, as he went inside the bathroom to take a bath. 

 

“What should I do?” 

Youngbae was quiet on the other side and Jiyong just burrowed his head into his kneecaps, rubbing at his bruises. His face was feeling hot and Jiyong never felt so vulnerable. He just felt so embarrassed and ashamed. 

_ I hate myself.  _ Jiyong thought. 

“Hey, Ji, whatever you’re feeling, stop it,” Youngbae said, finally. His voice was hard, almost like the tone a mother would use on her son. “Just calm down.”

Jiyong wiped away the burning tears in his eyes. “I can’t fucking help it, Bae,” Jiyong said and was surprised to hear his voice choke with tears. His throat suddenly felt tight, his chest heavy. “No matter what I do, I can’t help but feel so dirty.”

“Well, you’re not,” Youngbae said. “You’re a whore, Jiyong.”

Jiyong only began to cry silently, not budging on his emotions. “I hate this.”

“Well, at least you’re out of that hellhole,” Youngbae pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, taking shaky inhales. “You’re right.”

“I’m glad you made it out, Ji,” Youngbae said. “But no matter what you think or feel, you’re not a whore.”

Jiyong stared at the foot of his bed. “I want to be be alone.”

“Okay,” Youngbae said. “But, Jiyong, don’t be so hard on yourself, okay?”

“Okay.”

Youngbae lingered on a little more. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay.”

Youngbae finally dropped the call and Jiyong got up from his position, standing as he made his way to his bed. Climbing into the puffy sheets that rivaled Seunghyun’s, Jiyong curled into a ball, shutting his eyes closed to block his raging emotions. 

The lights automatically turned off after detecting no movement, leaving Jiyong in the dark, and more than ever, it only made Jiyong feel worse. It reminded him of being locked in the shed, the scent of sawdust and sex lingering in the air as Jiyong trembled uncontrollably while hugging himself. He could remember the darkness just swallow him into a void where Jiyong could only hear his slow sobs and thudding heartbeat. 

Jiyong let out a sob, feeling traumatized, as he cried into the pillow, pulling the bedsheets around him to feel better, or at least, safer. 

 

It was around midnight that Jiyong woke up, his throat parched. He pushed away the bedsheets, swinging his legs off, and felt the beige soft under his feet. He opened the door, quietly, and was surprised to see the kitchen still alit. Sitting on the bar table with a glass of wine and a propped up Windows computer, Seunghyun seemed to be deep in thought, conflicted even, as he stared at the screen. 

Jiyong wasn’t sure whether to still get water, feeling suddenly shy and guilty for leaving Seunghyun like that. He still remember what Seunghyun said from the other side of the closed door, voice muffled, but deep as he assured Jiyong. After a moment of conflict, Jiyong decided to just approach Seunghyun, get his water, and maybe...maybe tell Seunghyun. 

The older man noticed his presence when Jiyong quietly came down the stairs, arm on the rail so that he didn’t slip and much to Jiyong’s relief, gave a warm smile. “You feeling alright?” He asked. 

Jiyong nodded mutely, moving to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. Thirstily, Jiyong took a long chug, his throat finally relieved of its parched state. He finally put down the half-emptied bottle, exhaling shakily as he caught Seunghyun watching him. The older man’s gaze was soft, not calculative like he was trying to figure Jiyong out, but almost as if he was patiently waiting. 

“Um,” Jiyong began, his cheeks flushing a little as he felt self-conscious. “I’m sorry about before.”

Seunghyun chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. It was my fault. I actually saw you when I came in and I couldn’t help but stare,” He looked embarrassed, scratching his cheek, looking away. “At your back.”

“My back?” Jiyong asked, blinking. 

“Yeah,” Seunghyun shrugged. “I just...thought for a 17-year-old boy, you’re pretty thin,” He said. 

“Oh,” Jiyong said, staring down. “Oh.”

“But, anyway,” Seunghyun cleared his throat. “It’s alright,” He assured. “I’m not angry about it, not sad about it, just maybe...guilty.”

_ Me too.  _ Jiyong wanted to say.  _ It was wrong and childish of me to leave like that.  _

Seunghyun smiled a little. “You should sleep now,” He said softly. “You don’t want to wake up late.”

Jiyong couldn’t find his voice to speak so he only nodded, taking the bottle of water as he left. He couldn’t help but turn back, mind indecisive whether he should tell Seunghyun about his bruises and where he came from. Seunghyun was now taking care of him. For at least a year, he was his guardian and Jiyong was starting to feel that as his guardian, Jiyong should tell Seunghyun. 

_ I’m just scared that he might see me as a whore.  _ Jiyong thought despairingly. 

But Jiyong didn’t know Seunghyun either. So who knows? After spending time with Seunghyun, Jiyong felt he could trust him and if Jiyong wanted to start anew, he might as well begin to trust others, not just Youngbae and Daesung. 

Feeling more confident, Jiyong inhaled and exhaled, turning back to where Seunghyun was. Seunghyun looked up and Jiyong sat down beside him, making Seunghyun look at him with question. Gathering his courage, Jiyong met Seunghyun’s gaze with his. 

“I want to tell you about myself,” Jiyong began and then fully lifted his eyes. “Can I?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Let’s go into my room and talk,” Seunghyun said. “Out here seems too cold.”

“Okay,” Jiyong gave a slow smile and Seunghyun shut his Surface before--without thinking--taking Jiyong’s cold hands into his as they walked to Seunghyun’s room. Seunghyun did it without thinking and was about to apologize when he just decided to go with it. Jiyong was silent the whole way, his hands loose in Seunghyun’s and as they reached his room, Seunghyun found the chance to let go, letting Jiyong in first. 

Jiyong walked past Seunghyun, sitting at the edge of the bed as he stared somewhere as if pondering. His expression was thoughtful like he was thinking where to start first. Seunghyun sat on the other side of the bed, waiting patiently as Jiyong finally sighed. 

Jiyong started with a quiet voice. 

“My parents left me at the orphanage when I was a baby. I grew up there for 10 years before being moved to another one where they told me I’d be better cared for. Turned out, the second one was a whole lot worse. The men there called me pretty, made me sit on their laps, as they drank and gambled with each other. I was pampered with many things, and to be honest, lived well until I went into junior high.

“Things changed there. I was going into puberty and was at the point where sitting on laps was uncomfortable and I, myself changed,” Jiyong said, pulling his knees to his chest as he stared at the marble table, Seunghyun’s eyes on him. “I became a little more fierce, saying no when I didn’t want to, and I guess the adults there hated the sudden disobedience. They began to hit me, throw me into the closet where I was locked in for days, and then forced out when they deemed I looked like I would listen to them. I didn’t. At home, if it was home, I was abused, and I was scared. I would purposefully not go straight home after school, hanging out with my best friend Youngbae, until late, and then coming home to them drunk and took another beating, leaving me in the closet.

High school got worse than ever. I was forced to take part in sex,” Jiyong said, shame and embarrassment flushing his cheeks, making his back heat up. “I was treated like a slut while being beat up and was forced to pleasure them. It was my body and my looks that got them aroused. Every Friday, I would be forced on my knees, legs spread, and then fucked for the rest of the day until they locked me in the room where I was given no water to clean myself. I’d be locked in until Sunday, where they would let me take a shower and continue to have me on their laps, holding me as they smoke, drank, and eventually, fuck me again,” Jiyong laughed bitterly. “It was an endless cycle.

“I met Daesung in my first year of junior high. He worked at my school briefly as the substitute Counselor. Somehow he knew about my situation and knew he couldn’t do much. I’d lose my home, be sent to another orphanage and the cycle would repeat again because the neighborhood isn’t really what you’d say safe. I would stay after school some days just to talk to him and sometimes he’d buy me early dinner, or take me around before reluctantly dropping me off at ‘home’

“Then as I went to high school, I kept in touch with Daesung before he found a good opportunity to put me in good hands. And that was you,” Jiyong looked up and Seunghyun felt a shudder down his spine at Jiyong’s look. It was empty. Soulless even. Jiyong smiled faintly. “Daesung said that you would take care of me. That you would give me anything I needed and had the power to keep me safe and able to graduate school smoothly.

“It was frenzy early morning when Daesung came to take me. The men were angry and there was lots of yelling, lots of threatening and all I could hear was their loud voices, the smell of sex and drugs, and before I knew it, it was so quiet and Daesung came into my room, told me to pack everything I had, and get ready to leave. He didn’t let me see what happened when we went out and I didn’t want to. 

“On the way to see you that evening, I was so anxious,” Jiyong folded up his knees to his chest. “I was so scared that you wouldn’t take me no matter how much Daesung said you would. I thought of so many things if you didn’t. I thought of living on the streets on my own; I thought of even going on my knees to beg you take me in. It was really nerve-wracking,” Jiyong smiled, looking down at his feet. 

Seunghyun didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want Jiyong to think he was pitying him, or seeing him someone pathetic with such heartfelt confession. He didn’t want to sound like he wasn’t taking Jiyong’s words dismissively. 

But Seunghyun wanted to say something.

“You must see me pathetic,” Jiyong said ruefully, a faint of a smile on his lips and a wince on his face. 

“No,” Seunghyun shook his head, breathing out in surprise. He didn’t expect Jiyong to say something like that. “No, nothing like that.”

Jiyong looked away, his whole body going limp as he let out a shuddering sigh. “I must look like a whore.”

“Jiyong,” Seunghyun said sternly. 

“I can’t help but feel so fucking dirty,” Jiyong said, his voice cracking, tinged with anger and frustration. “Just say it, Seunghyun!” He yelled now and Seunghyun felt a flush of anger and grabbing his wrist, Seunghyun pushed him down onto the bed. 

Jiyong was crying as Seunghyun trapped his wrists by his head, leaning in to kiss him roughly. Jiyong gasped and Seunghyun kissed him, growing gentler as he tried to pour out all his emotions into it. Jiyong was soon kissing him back, eyes closing shut and Seunghyun deepened it. 

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong gasped and Seunghyun couldn’t help it; he kissed him again.

This time, Jiyong responded to it. Moving their lips together into a wet slickness of tongue and lips, Jiyong’s legs wrapping around Seunghyun’s waist to pull him closer. Seunghyun let go of his wrists and Jiyong took the chance to wrap his arms around Seunghyun, fingers knotting in his hair.

When they broke apart, Seunghyun felt the flare of an arousal heat his stomach, driving Seunghyun almost breathless and crazy as he took in Jiyong’s wet, red lips and the half-lidded expression on his face. His cheeks were a rosy pink like his hair that was messed, a pink halo against the sheets as they swallowed his slender frame that Seunghyun wanted to both rock into roughly and hold tightly against his. He was breathing hard, chest heaving up and down and Seunghyun realized he was too. 

“I can’t,” Seunghyun said, shaking his head, to clear the fog clouding his head. “This is wrong, I’m just forcing you, and you’re so young.”

“I want this,” Jiyong broke in and Seunghyun stared at him. “It’s okay.”

“I won’t be able to control myself,” Seunghyun said, taking in a shuddering breath, as he felt Jiyong move against his crotch. “I might hurt you.”

“Then hurt me,” Jiyong said and with his milky, slender arms, he pulled Seunghyun and pressed his lips against his ear. “Please fuck me, Seunghyun,” He whispered breathily. 

All control Seunghyun had snapped and he kissed Jiyong. The younger boy deepened it as soon as their lips crashed against each other and Seunghyun broke it away when their tongues met. Jiyong took off his shirt and Seunghyun went straight for his collarbones. He dipped his tongue into the valley of the bone, the slide of his shoulder and lightly bit the bone. Jiyong’s breath hitched as he groaned. Seunghyun looked up at him, their eyes briefly meeting before Jiyong’s eyes closed shut, his head falling back as Seunghyun flicked his thumb against his nipple, his mouth going to the other. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Jiyong gasped, his hands grabbing Seunghyun’s hair, pulling it and Seunghyun bit down, making Jiyong choke out a moan. His body withered, back arching when Seunghyun slid his hand up on Jiyong’s exposed leg, starting from his knee, squeezing the tender skin, before sliding higher and higher. Jiyong was a moaning mess, teeth biting his finger as he flinched and jolted. 

Seunghyun’s  pants suddenly felt tight as his cock hardened, his eyes raking in Jiyong’s body that was underneath his. He was beautiful, the curves of his body arching, his neck exposed, pale skin dotted with faint bruises and marks, his chest rising with each breath he took. “I won’t fuck you,” Seunghyun said, unbuckling his belt and Jiyong looked at him through hazy eyes. “Not this time. I’ll make you scream a different way.”

Jiyong’s lips-- _ fuck, those lips _ \--curved into a challenging smirk. “ _ Come on, Daddy _ ,” He coaxed. 

Seunghyun chuckled, as he pulled out his belt, throwing it aside. “You’re a fucking menace, Jiyong.”

Jiyong laughed and he pushed Seunghyun away. “Want a show, Daddy?” Jiyong purred, sliding his fingertip from his collarbone, down past his pink nipples, and slowly down towards his straining erection. He was on his knees, spread widely, and Seunghyun’s cock began to twitch at the thought of taking Jiyong in and making him scream. 

“Come on, then,” Seunghyun said, breathless, sliding a hand through his hair. “Show me, Jiyong.”

Jiyong got off the bed and turning his back on Seunghyun, he hooked his fingers on the hem of the pants, pulling it down along with his underwear. Seunghyun felt his throat go dry as he swallowed, Jiyong lifting up his ankle to pull the two layers off and before he knew it, he was sucking on Jiyong’s nape, hands on his waist as Jiyong laid his head back against Seunghyun’s shoulder, moans escaping the redness of his lips, his arms coming back to encircle them around Seunghyun’s neck as Seunghyun sucked a hickey on Jiyong’s neck. 

“Fuck, baby girl,” Seunghyun growled and he felt Jiyong grind his ass back against Seunghyun’s cock. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“You know it,” Jiyong gasped loud and moaning as Seunghyun took his cock in his hand, sliding his hand on the slit and rubbing there while pressing on it the way Seunghyun liked with his own. “ _ Fuck, Seunghyun _ ,” Jiyong was gasping and Seunghyun felt Jiyong tremble, his breathing harsh. Pre-come made it more slippery and Seunghyun pressed his thumb hard on the slit, making Jiyong moan out long and high pitched. 

“ _ Seunghyun _ ,” Jiyong cried out. “I’m going nuts, fuck.”

“Yeah,” Seunghyun whispered, roughly pulling Jiyong against his cock. “You’re driving me nuts too.” Seunghyun pushed Jiyong on the bed, spreading his legs wider, exposing the tall erection against Jiyong’s stomach. 

Jiyong whined in embarrassment. 

“Come on, baby girl, I said I’d make you scream,” Seunghyun said, leaning towards the cock. “So scream for me.”

Jiyong’s breathing grew haggard as Seunghyun bit the inside of Jiyong’s thigh. Then without warning, Seunghyun took Jiyong in. 

“FUCK,” Jiyong cried out, and Seunghyun felt his hair being pulled roughly.

Seunghyun bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks out as his tongue slid against Jiyong’s slit and sucked a little making Jiyong buck his hips. Seunghyun didn’t know how the hell he knew how to blowjob someone, but Seunghyun figured taking Jiyong all in, it would make him cum in moments. This boy wasn’t going to last long anyway. 

Seunghyun let Jiyong’s cock hit the back of his throat, breathing regularly and then intending for Jiyong to come, Seunghyun pressed a finger against Jiyong’s perineum, massaging the edges and Jiyong gasped. 

“Fuck, Seunghyun, I’m coming,” Jiyong’s body suddenly tightened and Seunghyun pressed in a finger. “I’m coming!” Jiyong cried out. 

In response, Seunghyun sucked harder, tongue sliding against the side and Jiyong let out a single choked sound. And then Seunghyun pulled out, Jiyong’s cum spurting out into gushes on Jiyong’s stomach as Jiyong’s back beautifully arched, his head leaned back. Jiyong’s body went limp and Seunghyun felt himself ready to burst and he pulled the zipper down, pulling out his cock, angry red, and dripping pre-come. Seunghyun was about to jerk himself off of Jiyong’s post orgasm when the boy got on his knees, expression still half-lidded, lips deep red as he took Seunghyun’s cock. 

“Let me suck you off,” Jiyong said and without waiting, he took it in his mouth. 

It was Seunghyun’s turn to moan. “ _ Oh, God damn, fuck _ ,” Seunghyun groaned as Jiyong sucked him off. He took him in impossibly down his throat, the head of his cock hitting his throat as Jiyong controlled his gag complex. Soon Seunghyun was cumming, Jiyong swallowing it, much to Seunghyun’s shock and horror. 

“Fucking hell, Jiyong, what--,” Seunghyun said as Jiyong pulled away. “That’s--”

Jiyong only smirked, wiping his mouth, lips red as cherries. “You taste good, Daddy.”

Seunghyun rolled his eyes, feeling the heat come back but he pushed it away. “Are you alright?” He asked, wiping Jiyong’s cum off with tissues. 

“I’m fine,” Jiyong said, chest still rising and falling. “I think that was the best orgasm I’ve had.”

“You gave me the best blowjob,” Seunghyun said, kissing Jiyong’s forehead. “Come on, let’s take a shower.”

“Hold me there,” Jiyong said, pouting. 

Seunghyun couldn’t help but smile, taking Jiyong into his arms as Jiyong giggled. “Baby girl,” Seunghyun murmured, dropping his voice low. 

“Daddy,” Jiyong drawled as he was carried to the tub. He giggled, throwing his head back as Seunghyun laughed, shaking his head. 

“I can’t believe you,” Seunghyun said, setting Jiyong in the tub, pushing in the stopper as he turned on the water to fill the tub with a roar. Jiyong sighed, leaning back, legs sprawled out in the much too big tub. 

“Was that the first blowjob you had?” Jiyong asked curiously, feet flicking water. 

Seunghyun took off his clothes, joining Jiyong inside the tub. “No, it was the second blowjob I was given.”

Jiyong’s eyebrow raised. 

“What?” Seunghyun said defensively. 

“For someone hot, I’m surprised it’s only your second,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun snorted. 

“Jiyong, how do I think I managed to customize my own mansion, buy expensive art pieces, and have all the wine I want?” Seunghyun joked. “It took 20 years, Jiyong, for this level of luxury.”

“That’s why,” Jiyong said with a grin. “You’re my sugar daddy.”

Seunghyun couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud. “I suppose you’re right.”

Jiyong’s grin was adorable as he moved towards Seunghyun, sitting on his lap as their legs tangled in the water. “How come you didn’t fuck me properly?” Jiyong asked. 

“Because I want to save it,” Seunghyun answered, stopping the water before it flooded the glass tiles. “I wanted to fuck you in a different atmosphere.”

Jiyong looked at him, thoughtful. “Does that mean you love me?” He asked. 

“I didn’t tell you?” Seunghyun said with a sly smirk. “How rude of me.”

Jiyong giggled, his face growing red. “I love you too, Seunghyun,” He said softly and Seunghyun stroked his jaw line before sliding his finger along Jiyong’s lips. Jiyong’s lips were soft, thin, and a color rivaling a girl’s. They were lips that gave him a blowjob, lips that parted open as he cried out, and lips that kissed Seunghyun. 

“I love you,” Seunghyun said, kissing him on the side of his forehead as he pushed Jiyong’s bangs onto his head. “I really do.”

Jiyong hummed, leaning back onto Seunghyun as their hands wove together in the water. 

It was 2 am when they finally snuggled in bed, Jiyong wearing one of Seunghyun’s knit sweaters and in a fresh pair of underwear. Jiyong felt warm and at peace as Seunghyun spooned him from behind, his arms around Jiyong’s stomach. 

“Are you still sleeping?” Jiyong whispered and he heard a soft grunt. 

“Why, you can’t sleep?” Seunghyun murmured. 

“No, I’m tired as fuck, it’s just, I can’t help but think how calm it is for a long time,” Jiyong said, staring outside. 

“It’ll be this calm for a long time,” Seunghyun responded and Jiyong smiled, closing his eyes, as Seunghyun’s breathing lulled him to sleep. 

 

“Here,” Seunghyun said, handing Jiyong a small card-sized envelope.

Jiyong took it, opening the small envelope and taking out the black card, his expression slacking into shock as he looked at Seunghyun. “No way, really?” Jiyong asked, his chest fluttering with excitement and gratefulness.

“Yeah,” Seunghyun said, ruffling Jiyong’s hair. He chuckled and Jiyong stared at back at the card in awe. “Use it for anything you want but ask me if you need anything like school supplies or a new haircut or dye…,” Jiyong stared at him again making Seunghyun trail off. 

“Thank you,” Jiyong said, unable to hide the shakiness in his voice. “This is amazing.”

Seunghyun kissed his head. “I’m going to be your sugar daddy; I might as well do it properly.”

Jiyong gave him a smile and Seunghyun smiled back. 

“Where do you intend to go after high school?” Seunghyun asked, taking a sip of the coffee on the flat armrest.

Jiyong looked thoughtful. “Actually, I got an offer from an agency,” Jiyong said, shifting his position to face Seunghyun from his knee-to-his-chest position. “To be a singer.”

The look on Seunghyun’s face was turned into surprised as he froze, eyebrows raised as if to ask  _ Really?  _ Jiyong nodded, feeling himself smile bashfully. “That’s amazing,” Seunghyun said, looking genuinely impressed. “I never knew you could sing.”

“My friend Youngbae and I were making a cover of a song and he uploaded it on Youtube and we got casted by YG Entertainment,” Jiyong explained, feeling proud. “We’re thinking about joining them after high school.”

“You’re going to Korea, then,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong nodded. He shook his head. “That’s unbelievable. That’s amazing, Jiyong if anyone hasn’t said that yet. Congratulations,” He said and Jiyong grinned, looking down at his lap. 

“Would it be too much to ask if you sang for me right now?” Seunghyun asked. 

Jiyong laughed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “All of a sudden?” He asked, taken off guard by the sudden question. 

“You don’t have to,” Seunghyun said, smiling. 

“I’ll sing for you when I’m ready to,” Jiyong said, slyly. 

Seunghyun chuckled. “Baby girl’s a snake,” Seunghyun murmured and Jiyong giggled. 

“Daddy’s surprisingly patient,” Jiyong answered and he was responded with a Seunghyun’s fingers hold his chin to look at him. 

“I’m not always patient if you act so naughtily,” Seunghyun said, his voice coming out as a sexy low tone. 

Jiyong shivered, imagining what Seunghyun would do if he was “naughty”. The word itself was already so suggestive, it was making Jiyong a little excited.  _ Maybe I should try pushing his buttons more.  _ Jiyong thought slyly as Seunghyun traced Jiyong’s lips with his thumb. 

Jiyong’s heart fluttered when he caught Seunghyun’s entranced stare at his lips. It was the same action that he’d done to Jiyong when they were both in the tub, only Jiyong couldn’t see Seunghyun’s face. 

“Has anyone ever told you have nice lips,” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong leaned into his touch, wanting more. 

“Yeah,” Jiyong said with a shy smile. “You.”

Seunghyun chuckled, his low voice making it come out husky. “Come here,” Seunghyun said opening his arms and Jiyong stood, straddling Seunghyun’s lap with his knees apart as Seunghyun breathed into Jiyong’s neck, hands slithering up his shirt from the back. “You’re so unbelievably sexy.”

Jiyong cupped Seunghyun’s face, pressing their foreheads together as he closed his eyes, drowning in the intimate--but not sexual--proximity. It felt so good. To be able to touch someone like this; to be able to love someone. Jiyong wanted to stay like this forever, to feel Seunghyun’s touches on his skin, to breathe in his cologne that Jiyong was starting to like, to touch Seunghyun and feel Seungyun’s handsome features under his fingers. 

If Seunghyun told Jiyong he was pretty, then Seunghyun was handsome and sexy to Jiyong. 

When Jiyong opened his eyes, Seunghyun was staring up at him with a soft smile, his eyes looking at Jiyong with such love and devotion that Jiyong smiled bashfully under his stare. Jiyong moved his hands to push away Seunghyun’s hair, kissing his forehead as Seunghyun hugged his waist. 

Jiyong loved this tender moment. 

“I’m so happy,” Jiyong whispered. “That I met you.”

“Me too,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong felt his nose on his neck. 

_ They say there are three chances in your life. Only three chances. I haven’t thought about my first chance until now. And I think my first chance is meeting this man.  _ Jiyong thought. 

 

“Bye, Daddy,” Jiyong unbuckled his seatbelt, gathering his bag on his shoulder as he gave Seunghyun a quick kiss on his nose. “I’ll see you at home.”

“Have fun at school, baby girl,” Seunghyun answered with a smile as Jiyong grinned, closing the door. He watched Jiyong--wearing loosely tied Timberlands, light blue ripped jeans, and a ridiculously oversized sweater--walk around the car and cross the street, reaching the other side safely. 

Seunghyun admired Jiyong’s slim legs and how snug the jeans were on his legs, the way Jiyong had tucked the hem into the boots. Seunghyun felt like back-hugging Jiyong and burrow his face into Jiyong’s neck like they did yesterday. 

Jiyong had been so breathtakingly beautiful in that tender moment of intimacy. His eyes were so brown, so honest, so full of love as they stared entranced at Seunghyun facial features, fingers sliding along Seunghyun’s jawline, rosy (still a little swollen) lips parted slightly. He had spread his knees on either side of Seunghyun’s lap, pale skin dotted with fading bruises from the men in the orphanage, donned only in his underwear as Seunghyun’s large sweater served as his clothes. His hair was almost translucent in the sunlight, pink hair frayed and messed, black roots appearing. 

Seunghyun’s eyes had been fixed on how prominent Jiyong’s bones were; they were the sexy kind though. Seunghyun never let anyone wear his clothes; seeing Jiyong shamelessly announce he’d steal something from Seunghyun to wear and don a sweater that practically slipped off his shoulders...admittedly was an endearing sight for Seunghyun. But that’s what the sweater was doing, slowly slipping off Jiyong’s slim shoulders, exposing the collarbone that Seunghyun bit gently the night before. His neck was slender and the smooth expanse of his chest made Seunghyun want to slide his hands along the soft, flawless skin. 

Jiyong had the build of a slender girl which really turned Seunghyun on. He had the body of a dancer really. He had graceful curvatures that Seunghyun just wanted to slide his hands alone, feel the heat under his fingers, feel the jolts and tiny flinches as he felt Jiyong’s being. 

“Fuck,” Seunghyun said, biting his finger as he began to drive towards Downtown where his workplace was. “He’s too sexy.”

 

“Can you pick me up at Pulsation studio?” Jiyong asked over the phone as Seunghyun got out from his car. 

“The one at 53rd?” Seunghyun asked, pushing the car door closed as he crossed the street. 

“Yeah, that’s where I go to practice dance at. I mean, I’m still at school, and I got a ride but I didn’t want to--”

When Seunghyun entered the school’s main hallway, he saw Jiyong at the corner of the school steps. He ignored the stares of the passing students and shy finger pointing from the girls as he saw Jiyong who was leaning against the stair's railings, another boy sitting on the bench, looking at his phone. Jiyong was talking when he looked up and Seunghyun smiled, their eyes meeting. Jiyong gaped, staring at Seunghyun.

“Hey, baby girl,” Seunghyun said quietly, making his voice baritone sexy--the way Jiyong loved it. He was responded with a shy smile from Jiyong as the boy hung up, a gummy smile plastered on his face. 

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong greeted shyly and Seunghyun had to refrain himself from hugging Jiyong on the spot. 

“When should I pick you up?” Seunghyun asked. 

“7,” Jiyong responded, looking a little dazed. “You’re in my school.”

“I have to fill out the change of guardian and address just in case,” Seunghyun said with a smile. “I have to head to work afterward.” 

“Or,” Jiyong’s voice dropped to a sly whisper. “Did Daddy come to just see me?”

Seunghyun smirked knowingly. “Won’t lie, I wanted to see you,” Seunghyun murmured. 

Jiyong gave him a toothy grin before looking to the side, gaining his friend’s attention. “Come here, Youngbae, I want to introduce you to Seunghyun.” 

The boy, Youngbae, had a handsome close-cropped mohawk, sides shaved, face expression a little nervous as he approached them. “Hi, I’m Youngbae,” Youngbae smiled and Seunghyun nodded. 

“I’m Jiyong’s guardian, Seunghyun Choi,” Seunghyun introduced. 

“Youngbae knows about me,” Jiyong said, giving his friend a knowing grin. “And you.”

“Does he know your nickname?” Seunghyun asked, teasingly and Jiyong laughed, as Youngbae looked at Jiyong in question. 

“He will soon,” Jiyong said, slinging am an arm around Youngbae’s shoulder as a gesture of close friendship. 

Seunghyun chuckled. “Well, I’ll leave you two to leave to the studio, I have to go fill out some forms and head back to work. I’ll see you at home, Jiyong,” He nodded to Youngbae who smiled back, and turned on his heels to go into the office when Jiyong pulled his arm, bringing Seunghyun back and whispered in his ear ,”Bye, Daddy.” Seunghyun gave Jiyong a half-glare and half-smirk as Jiyong pulled away, letting Seunghyun go. 

“You’re a menace, Jiyong,” Seunghyun told him, shaking his head, as he finally walked away. The response he got from Jiyong was a loud laugh that made Seunghyun’s heart soar, his day suddenly feeling so much better. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” The lady behind the counter asked as students stared at Seunghyun in wonder. 

“I’m here to request a change of Jiyong Kwon’s address and guardian,” Seunghyun answered, shooting the lady a smile. 

The lady whose tone of voice was bored was now smiling friendly back. “Of course, what grade?”

“Senior.”

“Here you are,” The lady handed him a clipboard with a pen. “You can fill it out by the chairs over there.”

“Thank you,” Seunghyun said, taking it and sitting down on one of the chairs as he filled it out. He pulled out his copied papers, attaching them to the back as he filled them out. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and Seunghyun pulled it out to see a text from Seungri. 

_ DID YOU SEE JIYONG AT SCHOOL WHY DIDN’T YOU BRING ME WITH YOU!?!?!?  _

Seunghyun couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He quickly filled it out, placing it on the counter as he waited for the forms to be checked and confirmed. Once they were confirmed, Seunghyun thanked the lady and went outside, Jiyong gone along with his friend, as he went to his car, calling Seungri. 

“HYUNG!”

Seunghyun laughed and Seungri began to throw a comical fit. 

“Why didn’t you take me with you, aish, hyung, I even sent you that picture,” Seungri complained. 

“Well, you can’t just leave without permission, and I already paid you back with that photo, Jesus, I even gave you half of my pay,” Seunghyun said, driving back into the city nearby.

Seungri groaned in frustration. “When are you coming back?” He asked and Seunghyun stopped at red light. 

“In about 10 minutes,” Seunghyun answered. “How’s the project?”

“We’re about to 3D print it right now,” Seungri answered. 

“Well, shit,” Seunghyun said, speeding as soon as the lights turned green. “I’ll be in there in five.”

“Okay.”

 

“My ride’s here, I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” Jiyong said, waving his arm. “Good work, guys!”

“Good work!” 

Jiyong climbed into the car as Seunghyun closed the doors, staring at him with a rather endearing smile that made Jiyong feel self-conscious. “What?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun shook his head, smiling as he merged onto the street. 

“What?” Jiyong asked again, curious.

“That’s some short shorts,” Seunghyun commented and Jiyong looked down at the shorts. They were hitched mid-thigh and exposing his legs and Jiyong felt his face flush. “Well, they’re easier to move in,” Jiyong said in a small voice as Seunghyun shook his head. 

“You’re adorable,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong hid his face in embarrassment. 

“Did you have to point that out?” Jiyong whined, wishing he could hide his legs. 

“You have pretty damn sexy legs, Jiyong. An honest guy like me has to admire artwork,” Seunghyun smirked and Jiyong laughed out loud. Jiyong kept laughing, getting the connection that Seunghyun made. “Did you just requote what I said to you when we first met?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun finally let out a snort of laughter as Jiyong laughed, clapping his hands. 

“I’m a smooth guy too if I try,” Seunghyun only answered with a satisfied smirk. 

“That was a good one,” Jiyong acknowledged, finally calming down. He sighed before bursting into laughter again, remembering Seunghyun’s words. 

“Now you’re just making me embarrassed,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong shook his head. 

“Sorry, it’s just so funny,” Jiyong said, smiling. 

“I’m trying to be a smoother person and you’re just hurting me,” Seunghyun continued to mock complain. 

“You’re adorable,” Jiyong said, reaching out and softly stroking Seunghyun’s hair and Seunghyun laughed out loud as Jiyong soon followed. 

“ _ Aish _ …,” Seunghyun cursed as Jiyong writhed in laughter. 

When they got home, dinner was waiting for both of them as the housekeeper greeted them warmly. Jiyong practically drooled at the homemade Korean food, setting his bag down by the couch and going to the dinner table. 

“I’m so hungry, I could eat everything,” Jiyong said, tucking himself in, closer to the table as Seunghyun joined him on the other side. 

“Thank you for the food,” Seunghyun thanked the housekeeper as she smiled, chuckling. 

“Well, as long as you’re enjoying my food,” She said, chuckling warmly. 

“Thank you for the food!” Jiyong thanked her and began to pick up the chopsticks, digging in without missing a beat. 

“So tell me about your hobbies, what you like to do and things,” Seunghyun said, sipping his wine. 

Jiyong swallowed his spoonful. “I dance in a crew,” Jiyong said. “As you’ve seen when you picked me up. We compete and showcase our routines in competitions regionally and nationally. Youngbae’s also in the same crew,” Jiyong thought hard. “And we both sing, Youngbae’s more of a singer than I am, though,” Jiyong took in another big spoonful. 

“What are you, a rapper?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong nodded. “Wow, really?”

Jiyong nodded again, unable to speak, as he continued to just nod. Finally swallowing after a down of water, Jiyong answered properly. “I studied Korean by myself with Youngbae and we kinda started making our own demos and songs and things like that. YG said that we’re natural musicians and that there’s light for both of us.”

Seunghyun was, again, silenced with amazement. For someone like Jiyong, he had so much talent. Instead of being so dejected and defeated by the years of abuse, he withstood it, finding more to distract himself, to enjoy, to  _ escape  _ from. There was so much in this boy.  _ I think he would be famous.  _ Seunghyun thought privately.  _ I hope he becomes famous.  _

“You’re strong, Jiyong,” Seunghyun said after a moment and Jiyong looked at him as he chewed. “Know that.”

Jiyong swallowed before he had on a lopsided smile. “Now I know.”

Seunghyun reached out and ruffle Jiyong’s hair as the boy continued to eat.  _ I want to hear him sing.  _ Seunghyun thought, wondering how beautiful this boy could sing. How his voice would sound. 

 

“He’s not a bad guy,” Youngbae said as Jiyong came out from the shower, a towel around his neck, skin pale from the hot water. He’d been talking with Youngbae on the phone, discussing their demo that they wanted to start making and composing before moving onto Seunghyun. 

“Right?” Jiyong said, sitting on the bed, looking at his laptop where his essay was written out. 

“He attracted a lot of attention,” Youngbae commented. 

Jiyong hummed, feeling proud of how handsome Seunghyun was and how it attracted people.  _ But ladies, Seunghyun is mine.  _ Jiyong thought protectively. 

“But what did he mean by ‘does he know your nickname’?” Youngbae asked. 

“Technically speaking, he’s my sugar daddy, right?” Jiyong said, explaining it to him. 

“Oh my god, Jiyong,” Youngbae said and Jiyong laughed. “Are you serious?” He asked. “Really?”

“I’m his baby girl,” Jiyong said proudly. 

“We’re suddenly not friends anymore, Jiyong,” Youngbae said. 

“It’s just an inside joke,” Jiyong assured. 

“I’m totally not judging you,” Youngbae continued. 

“Aw, come one, Bae,” Jiyong said pouting and Youngbae laughed. 

“You look happy with him,” Youngbae said. “That’s all that matters, but you know there’s only about half a year left, right, Jiyong?” 

Jiyong’s smile died a little. “Yeah.”

“I’m not trying to kill your joy, or trying to be your mom, but I just wanted to say to enjoy every moment you can,” Youngbae said. 

Jiyong laughed. “Thanks, Youngbae. But I think you are trying to be my mom.”

Youngbae huffed. “Alright then, have a good night.”

“You too.”

Youngbae dropped the call and Jiyong set his phone aside, set his computer aside and laid down on his bed, going on his side and burrowing his face into the sheets. He’d forgotten how little time he had. Jiyong sighed and sat up, drying his hair as he went to the body mirror, checking his black roots. 

There was a knock and Jiyong turned to the door. “Yes?” Jiyong asked and the door cracked open to reveal Seunghyun, smiling. He had a tray with a tall glass of iced tea. “Hey, sorry if I’m disturbing you, the lady wanted me to take this to you before she went.”

“Aww,” Jiyong went over to take the glass, smiling at Seunghyun as the older man. “Thank you,” Jiyong said, taking a sip. 

Seunghyun was staring at him and Jiyong looked at him as he tipped the glass to drink more. “What?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun just shook his head, smiling. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a trip on Thanksgiving,” Seunghyun said, leaning against the doorway. 

“Huh?” Jiyong said, unsure if he heard him right, finding himself smiling. “Where?”

“I was thinking Hawaii,” Seunghyun said, smiling as Jiyong grinned. “Do you have a passport?”

“No,” Jiyong said, looking troubled. 

“That’s alright. We can make one before then. How does it sound?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong went over to him, smiling. 

“Amazing, it sounds amazing,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun looked at him, arms around Jiyong’s waist. “Why are we going on a trip?” Jiyong asked, curiously. 

“I want to spoil you,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong laughed out loud, smiling as Seunghyun tightened his arms around Jiyong. “Before you go, I want to spoil you so I can see you smiling like this all the time.”

“You’d go that far for me?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun chuckled. 

“Jiyong, do you even know what effect you put on me?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong shook his head. “You make me feel like a teenager again.”

Jiyong laughed and Seunghyun smiled. “Why?” Jiyong asked. 

“Because you make me feel like a teenager. You’re so beautiful that I can’t focus at work. I love you so much that I think about what you’re doing and what I should give you. I want to hold you so I can feel your skin--these are all things teenagers want to do,” Seunghyun said, stroking Jiyong’s cheek. “You make me feel so alive.”

Jiyong smiled at him gently, pressing his own hand on Seunghyun’s hand on his cheek. “That’s a hell of a proper confession, Daddy,” He said. 

“Good,” Seunghyun said and he kissed Jiyong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so whew this chapter took like two weeks SO SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS. I actually came back from Jiyong's concert on the 14th and got a little lagged from work and studies so that's why this took so long AND OH MAN THAT SEX SCENE right so i wasn't really sure if i should put one there but i really wanted to make this fanfic indecent as possible and well there it is i can't even write good sensual ones so if anyone has any ideas or advice on it PLEASE FIND ME @crookedaf ON TWITTER OR @jiyongies-collarbones ON TWITTER and let me know pls oml   
> Anyway thanks for waiting and i love you guys so damn much!   
> (PS JIYONG IS SO FUCKING PRETTY GUYS OML HE TOLD ME THANKS WHEN I SCREAMED OUT I LOVE YOU CAT LIKE AAAAH I MET MY MAN LIVE IN THE FLESH ASFJKLSAJJHAEI)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE I had so much going on the past few weeks and all. Anyway, without further delay, here's the chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! My next update may be slow so please be patient with me as you guys always are! Thanks for the comments and I love you all!

Jiyong loved how sweet Seunghyun was. He loved the moments when Seunghyun brought over late night snacks for Jiyong when had lots of school work. He loved the moments when Seunghyun brought over warm cups of coffee, milk, or tea over to Jiyong when nights got cold and Jiyong had to huddle in his chair with the personal heater near him. He loved the moments when Seunghyun embraced him with his long arms and held him close when Jiyong felt too overwhelmed or stressed. He loved every moment with Seunghyun and slowly, Jiyong could feel himself change. 

He was still the shy-around-strangers kid, still the listener than the talker. But he could feel himself become happier. He laughed more, smiled more, and talked more with his friends and others. Even Youngbae teasingly commented,”You’re brighter than the sun nowadays.” Jiyong was more excited to go home; and despite having to wait a little while for Seunghyun to come home, he had a home. And that’s all Jiyong ever wanted. A place to be able to call home. A place to be able to feel safe and warm and contented. A place where after school snacks would be waiting on the dinner table which the housewife left for Jiyong on the days she came to clean. 

And before Jiyong knew it, he was more in love with Seunghyun. He loved his goofy sides, his warm and tender side, his sexy sides, but he liked cuddly Seunghyun the best. It was like a dream sometimes. 

Jiyong was humming to himself as he tapped the pen to the flow of his newly written lyrics when a knock made him pause and push his headphones down to his neck. A smile crept over Jiyong’s features as Seunghyun popped his head in, the older man looking at Jiyong with a grin. 

“I’m home,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong took his headphones off, getting up from his chair and giving Seunghyun a hug as he opened the door wider. 

“Welcome home,” Jiyong greeted. 

“Mmm, you smell good,” Seunghyun said, humming. “Did you just take a shower?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong giggled, giving Seunghyun a smile. 

Seunghyun chuckled. “Okay, I’m going to take one too. Sorry if I disturbed you,” He said like he always did when he came home. 

“It’s okay,” Jiyong said and he unwrapped his arms from Seunghyun’s back, the older man leaving with a smile before closing the door. 

Feeling giddy, Jiyong went back to his humming, wondering what Seunghyun would bring for him later.  _ But it’s fine if he didn’t.  _ Jiyong thought, pushing back his headphones over his ears. 

Making sure the door was closed, Jiyong began to sing, shy at first, but more confident as he sang the lyrics. For now, Jiyong didn’t see himself as a singer--that position was Youngbae’s. Youngbae’s voice was soulful, clear, and beautiful, unlike Jiyong’s thin and nasal one. Jiyong was told he had a unique voice, a voice that many can tell from another’s, but Jiyong knew that he was meant as a rapper. His songwriting skills were something Jiyong was confident in. Jiyong knew how to write lyrics soulful, words that aren’t just words, words that speak a thousand more meanings. He knew how to write fire-spitting raps that rhymed and made play on words. It was Jiyong’s songwriting skills that got them casted by YG. It was Youngbae’s voice that caught YG’s attention. 

Jiyong was singing loud and for a moment, he started to wonder  _ What if Seunghyun’s listening?  _ And slowly, his voice faded, Jiyong’s cheeks flushing warm as he hoped the older man wasn’t. Jiyong sighed, thinking Youngbae could just sing it instead and pulled off his headphones and looked to the side to see Seunghyun, smiling, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

Jiyong gasped at Seunghyun’s sudden appearance that his feet slipped and he found himself falling to the beige flooring. “Fuck,” Jiyong cursed, unable to keep his cheeks cooled as he felt them grow hotter. 

“You okay?” Seunghyun was across from him, hand on Jiyong’s forearm to steady him, amusement and slight worry on his chiseled features. 

Hiding his cheeks, Jiyong began to laugh disbelieved and in embarrassment. “Did you hear all that?” He asked. 

Seunghyun slow smiled. “What if I did?” He asked and Jiyong let out choked laughter. 

Jiyong began to hide his face, whining in embarrassment. “Ah, Seunghyun,” He whined, his face impossibly growing hotter. 

He could hear Seunghyun’s laughter and then Jiyong looked at him through the crack of his fingers. He sighed and saw Seunghyun smiling. “You could’ve knocked,” He said sullenly. 

Seunghyun’s shoulder shook with silent laughter. “I’m sorry. But you have such a nice voice,” He said. 

Jiyong shook his head, looking up at the lyrics he’d written on the document. “No, that part is for my friend Youngbae. He’s a better singer than me but I was just singing it to see if the lyrics fit in with the instrumental. I’m really not a good singer,” Jiyong added. 

“Well, you sang and I heard it,” Seunghyun said, chuckling when Jiyong shot him a half-glare. “Do you want me to pretend I heard it?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong looked at him, surprised by the suggestion. Jiyong didn’t hate it when he sang, it was just  _ embarrassing.  _ “No,” Jiyong said, looking at his feet. “I’m glad you liked it,” He gave a small smile. 

“I’m sure you’ll get better,” Seunghyun said. “You’re going to be trained in YG.”

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, still unable to imagine how he and Youngbae got scouted by YG. It was a huge surprise and a huge honor for both of them when they found out and more than ever, they started working, started dancing with crews so they could ready themselves for the trainee life. “Everything is starting to see light,” Jiyong said, smiling when he remembered the orphanage and the constant feeling of not being happy. The withdrawal. The secrets and hiding. The fear and anxiety. “It’s still like a dream, Seunghyun,” Jiyong said, looking at the older man who was seated across from him, watching him talk. 

“For someone like you,” Seunghyun said, gently. “You will always see light somehow.”

“Were there times where you didn’t?” Jiyong asked and Seunghyun nodded. 

“Of course. Well, as I’ve hinted, I’ve been alone for about my whole life. I never dated, but knew how to. I’ve kissed before, had sex, done things every normal guy has done. But never, I never lasted long with love,” Seunghyun said, looking thoughtful. “It was starting to get lonely, coming home to this large house, the only thing to keep me happy was the artwork and my furniture.”

Jiyong felt a pull in his chest. He knew was loneliness was like. Sometimes it felt desperate, sometimes it felt numb. But it swallowed him up, pulling him into a swirl of black with no light. 

“But you have everything you want. Artwork, a good job, money…,” Jiyong trailed off when he saw the ruefulness in Seunghyun’s expression.

“Jiyong, you’re still young, and you’ll realize this later when you grow up, especially when you grow successful as a singer, but,” Seunghyun, suddenly, looking fatherly, stroked Jiyong’s hair. “Money's not everything. Sure, it keeps you safe; you know you won’t go homeless and such. But soon, money will make you feel incredibly lonelier.

“Fame will too, but who I am to say that,” Seunghyun smiled. “I don’t know your future. But that’s what money does. You’ll buy all the things you want but later, you’ll realize you have nothing to buy because you already have everything.

“I mean, I still buy artwork, but more than anything, it’s nice to have someone than something to live with,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong suddenly felt like he was seeing a vulnerable side to Seunghyun. A side that Seunghyun may not show and doesn’t really tell to anyone. 

_ He’s right. Money can really make you lonely.  _ Jiyong thought, looking at Seunghyun look down at his hands. Jiyong moved forward and making Seunghyun look at him, Jiyong hugged him, hoping that the hug will make Seunghyun better. 

“I’m sorry I said that,” Jiyong said, feeling guilty, as he stroked Seunghyun’s semi-wet hair. 

Seunghyun only hugged Jiyong back, burrowing his face into Jiyong’s chest, arms around his waist. “It’s okay, Jiyong,” He said, fondly. “Now you know and maybe you’ll feel it when you become successful.”

“Yeah,” Jiyong said distantly.  _ Maybe.  _ And he took Seunghyun’s words deep into his heart for keeping. 

 

“I realized how much we don’t know the small things about each other,” Jiyong said aloud as Seunghyun drank his coffee, his hair messed, as usual, wearing those geeky checkered PJs. 

“Like our likes and dislikes? Hobbies and such?” Seunghyun said and Jiyong turned his head, nodding. “You’re right huh.”

“Let’s play a game,” Jiyong said excited, getting up to sit on the other side of the couch in the living room. “Let’s ask each other questions in turn about each other. Anything that we’re curious of.”

“Like truth and dare but more truth,” Seunghyun said, looking interested and very amused. 

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, eager to start. 

“Okay,” Seunghyun said. “You start.”

“Do you like movies? Like old ones and new ones.”

“Yes. I like the old vintage movies too. Do you like art?”

“My favorite artist is Richard Prince,” Jiyong said, excited. 

“Mine is Calder,” Seunghyun said, surprised. “I didn’t think you liked art.”

Jiyong smiled. “Okay, my turn,” Jiyong racked his brain for any questions he was curious to ask Seunghyun about. “Do you read books?”

“Not really,” Seunghyun said, looking a little apologetic. 

“No, that’s okay,” Jiyong said, glad to have found some little similar tastes. 

“Are you a fashion guru?” Seunghyun asked and Jiyong nodded a little excited. “I can tell,” Seunghyun said, leaning back and smiling. 

The game continued until it was the afternoon and Jiyong found himself knowing much more about Seunghyun than he did before. Jiyong wanted to do all sorts of things with Seunghyun now. He wanted to have movie nights where they snuggled in blankets and watched old and new movies together, he wanted to go shopping with Seunghyun and have content-filled conversations in a cafe, he wanted to sexy dinner nights, he wanted Thanksgiving break to come quicker so he could go to Hawaii with Seunghyun, he wanted to  _ so much.  _

Feeling shy to really say it, Jiyong curled up, his knees to his chest, ankles crossed and buried his head into the crook of his elbow, looking at Seunghyun with a smile. “I admit,” He started and Seunghyun looked at him with the raise of his eyebrow. “There’s a lot of things I want to do with you.” 

“Me too,” Seunghyun said, his dimples beginning to show and he stared at his lap, looking also shy to admit it. It made Jiyong’s heart swell with affection and endearment. 

Jiyong laughed at the awkward atmosphere before smiling. “I love you, Seunghyun.”

“I love you too,” Seunghyun said. 

“Where do you watch your movies?” Jiyong asked, looking around. “On your computer?”

Seunghyun only gave him a knowing grin. “We can watch a movie together sometime. I’ll have to clean up the theater.”

“It’s a theater?” Jiyong asked, interested as he leaned in towards Seunghyun who opened his arms for a snuggle session. Jiyong sat on his lap, looking up at Seunghyun, excited, for an answer. 

“Well, it’s a little messy, but yeah, I have a bigger room for a theater. Sometimes it just gets cold in there during the autumn and winter, but once I’ll clean it up, we can watch a movie,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong smiled, feeling excited about it. 

“Okay,” Jiyong said, humming as he leaned his head on Seunghyun’s chest. “Hey, Daddy,” Jiyong asked looking up at him again. 

Seunghyun’s low hum of question sent goose bumps down Jiyong’s arms as Jiyong shifted his position on his lap, now straddling him. “What?” Seunghyun asked, putting down the cup of coffee. “What does baby girl want?” He asked softly, his voice low. 

“I want to go shopping with you,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun raised an eyebrow before laughing. Jiyong laughed too. “You were thinking dirty thoughts weren't you?” He asked, poking at Seunghyun’s shoulder. “I know you did.” 

Seunghyun couldn’t help but chuckle and Jiyong knew he caught him red-handed. “You’re so dirty-minded,” Jiyong says teasingly, holding Seunghyun’s face in his hands. 

“You’re that sexy to me,” Seunghyun said into Jiyong’s neck. 

“I think dirty thoughts about you too,” Jiyong admitted, remembering those times Jiyong wanted Seunghyun to grab his waist roughly or feel his hands on his skin. 

“Yeah?” Seunghyun said with an eyebrow raised, his bow-shaped lips curving into a smirk. “What kind?”

Jiyong giggled as Seunghyun pulled him closer, trapped him against the couch and felt Seunghyun graze his nose against Jiyong’s collarbones, hands on Jiyong’s exposed thighs. Jiyong closes his eyes, relaxes as Seunghyun slides his hand on his skin. It’s warm and so big that Jiyong feels his chest thud with anticipation and excitement. He wants Seunghyun to touch him more, to leave marks on his skin and Jiyong grazes his lips against Seunghyun’s ear, letting his short gasps of breaths turn on Seunghyun. 

“Should we just not go out?” Seunghyun murmurs, lightly nipping Jiyong’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Jiyong said breathlessly. 

“In the bedroom?” Seunghyun asked and in response, Jiyong wrapped his legs around Seunghyun. “Alright, baby girl, we’ll stay here.”

Jiyong laughed and Seunghyun unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the golden skin of his sculpted body that made Jiyong breathless. Jiyong reached out to slide his hands along his shoulder, feeling the muscle and his sturdiness. He was like a Roman statue, so sculptured and handsome. 

_ “Jiyong.” _

Seunghyun’s voice was low and husky and Jiyong shivered as he felt Seunghyun kiss his ears and then his neck and Jiyong felt his hands push his shirt up and slid his hands along Jiyong’s waist, higher until Jiyong was breathless with arousal and excitement. His head was growing hazy and he felt his thumbs rub circles on Jiyong’s nipples. 

Choking back a moan, Jiyong only gasped as Seunghyun leaned in and sucked softly.  _ Harder.  _ Jiyong thought and he felt a blush flush his cheeks as he pulled Seunghyun’s hair with his fingers, making the older look up at him, his expression almost savage-like, hungry, eyes intense and Jiyong could feel his desperation. His hunger. “Be rough with me this time,” Jiyong said, biting his lip. “Don’t be nice.”

Seunghyun suddenly, grabbing Jiyong’s waist, pulled him closer, snaking hands behind Jiyong’s knees as he spread Jiyong wide, making Jiyong chest flutter with anticipation. “I’ll be rough this time, then, baby girl,” Seunghyun said, growling almost. “I won’t stop even if you beg me.”

“Don’t,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun pulled Jiyong’s shorts off as he sucked at Jiyong’s nipples, harder this time, teeth scraping the sensitive tip and Jiyong moaned, wanting more, moving his crotch flush against Seunghyun’s and he groaned, feeling Seunghyun’s hot erection through the thin material. Jiyong felt satisfaction when Seunghyun groaned. 

Jiyong could feel his nipples harden and he let loose loud gasps, feeling Seunghyun’s teeth begin to pull and suck. “Seunghyun,” Jiyong whined, hitching his legs on Seunghyun’s shoulders. “Touch me somewhere else.”

Seunghyun only gave him a stare before moving onto Jiyong’s left nipple. His hand snaked over Jiyong’s legs, slowly, and Jiyong was panting, edgy for Seunghyun to hurry.  _ Maybe he’ll fuck me this time, properly.  _ Jiyong thought, sliding his tongue along his lower lip. He heard the slide of Seunghyun’s hands rising higher from the hill of Jiyong’s knees downward to Jiyong’s thighs, grabbing the soft skin there. Seunghyun’s lips left Jiyong’s sensitized nipples, moving upward to Jiyong’s collarbones where he slid his tongue along the skin making Jiyong move his hips against Seunghyun’s crotch. He sucked hotly once on the bone before moving onto kissing Jiyong roughly, Jiyong moaning as he tasted Seunghyun, wrapped his arms around his neck, Seunghyun moving closer into Jiyong. Seunghyun was sucking his tongue, biting his lips gently and pulling away with a string of saliva. Jiyong, feeling bold, stuck his fingers into his mouth, coating it. “Are you going to fuck me?” He asked, hazy and aroused. Horny and cherry faced. Glassy-eyed and lips red. 

“Do you want me to?” Seunghyun asked, looking breathless. 

Jiyong nodded, sucking on his fingers, gliding his tongue, coating them thickly with his saliva.  Seunghyun’s lips curved into a sexy grin. “Baby girl,” He cooed, sliding his hands under Jiyong’s shorts and grabbing his ass cheeks, making Jiyong hornier with need. 

Jiyong giggled and he swung his legs off of Seunghyun’s bare shoulders. Jiyong wanted to ravish Seunghyun’s golden skin like he did to Jiyong’s but there would be plenty of time to do that. Sprawling out, Jiyong took his actions slow as Seunghyun leaned back into the couch, pulling out his cock, red and angry, a little wet and big. Jiyong shivered, imagining Seunghyun fucking him so hard until Jiyong couldn’t scream. His lower abdomen pooled hot and wet, making Jiyong’s cock twitch in his underwear. 

He made sure to make his expressions look half-lidded and erotic as he laid his arm over his head, finger walking to from his collarbones, to brushing his nipples making Jiyong twitch and lower to his shorts where he unbuttoned it with a flick of his finger. He saw Seunghyun stroking himself, taking his cock into his hand, pumping it slowly as he panted, looking riled up and horny as well. Jiyong lifted his hips, taking the shorts off with the bed of his knee and flung it over the couch, leaving himself in his underwear where his cock shamelessly stood. Jiyong laughed, spreading his legs wider as he began to roll his body, imagining it just move with Seunghyun’s thrusts into his asshole. 

“ _ Fuck, Jiyong, _ ” Seunghyun groaned. His hand was moving faster and Jiyong groaned, tipping his head back as his cock began to grow wet at the tip. He just wanted Seunghyun to shove his dick inside him already. He slowly pulled his underwear down, using both hands now, and felt his dick spring out, hard and leaking against Jiyong’s stomach. He breathed out long and hard, heart thudding erratically in his chest as he bit his lip, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and pumping it slowly, pleasure creeping up his spine in a dizzying haze. He pressed his thumb against the slip, slippery and as Jiyong felt a hot wave crash into his body, he suddenly felt Seunghyun move and before he knew it, his lips were taken into a hungry kiss. 

 

Seunghyun was going nuts. They way Jiyong just spread his legs, the way he moved his hips, the way his lips shined from the saliva, his eyes half-lidded and lustful, his perked nipples and narrow hips crooked...it was all driving Seunghyun to the edge. Jiyong’s intents were clear when he gave the show; to drive Seunghyun to the edge, teasing him, coaxing him as Seunghyun watched in rapt hunger.He wanted to fuck Jiyong so hard that Jiyong would go nuts, beg Seunghyun to stop or to go faster, wanted to make Jiyong melt and only think about Seunghyun’s cock in his asshole. 

He surged forward, taking Jiyong’s lips, tasting the sweetness, the scent of his body--floral and cedarwood--making Seunghyun’s mind hazy with monstrous lust. He was hungry and Seunghyun wasted no time in pulling out the small vial of lube hidden under the coffee table which Jiyong giggled breathily at. “Daddy was ready after all,” He said sweetly, brushing his fingers against his nipples, mewling at the flick of his fingers against the skin.

“I’m always ready for you,” Seunghyun breathed, pouring some on his fingers and then lifted Jiyong’s hips high so that his asshole was exposed, clenching and unclenching, pink and red. Seunghyun cursed as Jiyong squealed in surprise at the exposure. 

Seunghyun kissed Jiyong’s knee and lifting the vial high so Jiyong could see, he squeezed it. The gooey lube dripped onto Jiyong’s asshole, making the boy gasp, his chest rising up and down as his asshole began to just convulse with need. “How’s that feel baby girl?” Seunghyun asked, his voice low. 

Jiyong only groaned, high-pitched and needy. 

Seunghyun slid his fingers along Jiyong’s asshole, spreading the lube and then pressing a finger on his asshole. His asshole was clenching and unclenching so much that it was sucking Seunghyun’s finger in so greedily. Seunghyun pressed in, adding a second finger and then a third as Jiyong gasped. Seunghyun made sure to stretch him well, rubbing against the hot walls, searching for that nerves as he poked in further. He felt something bumpy and Seunghyun grinned, slamming all three fingers onto it as Jiyong suddenly arched his body, a soundless scream on his lips he let out a choked gasp. “There,” Jiyong breathed. “There.”

Seunghyun thrust into it, making Jiyong twitch as his breath quickened. “Hurry,” Jiyong begged, his eyes glassy with need. “Just fuck me already.”

“Rough and hard like you need it?” Seunghyun pulled them out as Jiyong whined at the loss of fingers. 

“Yes,” Jiyong drawled. “Make me scream and hoarse Daddy.”

“Don’t blame me if you can’t walk,” Seunghyun warned but he was impatient as well. His cock was hard and pulsing so bad, Seunghyun couldn’t really think anything except for pounding Jiyong’s ass so hard. 

Jiyong smirked, his face a pleasant red, as shifted onto his knees and elbows, sticking his ass high against Seunghyun’s dick. He moaned and Seunghyun grabbed his hips, leaning over him. He aligned his dick against the hot, wetness of Jiyong’s asshole and without warning, thrust inside. Jiyong screamed and Seunghyun began to just pound into him as Jiyong let out the most sexiest, high-pitched moans. There was the wet squelching of skin against skin and Seunghyun slowed down, feeling Jiyong’s insides tighten up inside and pulse hot around his cock. 

“Jiyong, you’re so fucking amazing,” Seunghyun moaned and Jiyong was letting out sobbing moans. 

“You feel so good, Daddy,” Jiyong keened. 

“Yeah, you’re so hot, just swallowing me up,” Seunghyun thrust deep inside, pushing down Jiyong’s back a little to angle his thrust for Jiyong’s prostate. It made Jiyong let out a choked sob. “I wonder where it is,” Seunghyun said, sliding his hand through his hair, pushing away his bangs. He began to thrust deeper, on his knees now and then Jiyong suddenly screamed.

_ “Daddy there!”  _

Seunghyun thrust into it so hard Jiyong was just chanting his name, his pants, and gasps spurring Seunghyun on. Jiyong’s back looked so thin, so slender and beautiful and Seunghyun licked up a stripe along his spine as he flipped Jiyong over onto his back, making Jiyong gasp, hiding his face with his arms as Seunghyun thrust into him. Jiyong’s mouth was hanging open, saliva pooling out as he kept crying out and Seunghyun began to thrust faster, feeling Jiyong’s insides clench. He could feel Jiyong’s approach to orgasming. “You’re coming, Jiyong?” He asked and Jiyong moved his arms away. “Because I’m at my limit.”

“I want to,” Jiyong gasped as his prostate was hit dead on again. “Suck you off to your orgasm so don’t come yet.”

“ _ God _ ,” Seunghyun fold Jiyong’s legs to his chest, making his thrusts deeper as Jiyong held on, moans falling from his mouth. 

“I’m coming,” Jiyong said into Seunghyun’s ear. “Fuck, I’m coming, I’m--,” Jiyong let out a whine at the back of his throat as he tipped his head back, back arching as he came. Jiyong gasped for breath as he relaxed, Seunghyun pulling out and watched as his asshole gaped. It made Seunghyun itching for release inside but without a condom, Seunghyun wasn’t going to do that just yet. Not when his baby girl wanted to suck Seunghyun off. 

Jiyong got on his knees and took Seunghyun into his mouth, making Seunghyun grab onto his hair as he felt Jiyong’s sinful tongue, slide against the side of his cock, sucking at the tip, sucking his balls, before taking him in at the back of his throat and hollowing his cheeks. His lips were stretched beautifully around Seunghyun’s cock, lips red and wet as Seunghyun thumbed the corner of his lips. Jiyong moaned as he took in Seunghyun’s cock deeper, down to the end of his throat and that was when Seunghyun Seunghyun knew he was at his limit. He held Jiyong’s neck just to tell Jiyong and groaned out loud and breathily as Jiyong took his cum, his eyes closing, the most sexiest post-orgasmic look on his face. Jiyong pulled away, his lips wet with cum as he swallowed, his body suddenly frail and small as he panted. He leaned back, back hitting the couch as his chest rose up and down, his side profile sexy. 

Seunghyun leaned down, kissed Jiyong’s jawline before kissing his face gently. “Want to take a bath?”

“Yeah,” Jiyong said, smiling. “That sounds good.”

Seunghyun scooped Jiyong into his arms princess style and began to carry him up the stairs to his own room, Jiyong’s arms wrapped around Seunghyun’s neck as Seunghyun began to swing him childishly, making Jiyong squeal as Seunghyun chuckled, enjoying the gummy smile on Jiyong’s pretty face. It lit up his entire profile and Seunghyun kissed him one more time before they went into the bathroom, the sunset’s orange rags drowning the room and Seunghyun took Jiyong’s lips again and Jiyong closed his eyes as Seunghyun watched as the orange rays hit his hair, making him the most beautiful being Seunghyun’s seen. 


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! It's been so long since my last update and because of such beautiful comments, I've decided to post half of chapter five (a good smutty part ya'all are so thirsty for *hint hint wink wink*)! I'm terribly sorry to be updating so slow! I hope you enjoy this part 1 of chapter five and hope to see you guys again!

Jiyong was hardworking. 

It was something Seunghyun noticed when he had to pick up Jiyong from the dance studio, watching from the window as Jiyong moved, sweat glistening his skin, his gaze focused on the mirror that reflected his moves along with his groupmates as Seunghyun heard the music from inside. He also noticed it when Jiyong was doing his homework or studying late into night and Seunghyun was bringing some drinks or snacks to his room. 

It made Seunghyun so proud of Jiyong; how one teenage boy with a dark background could be so strong despite the trauma and fear he could have in himself. How one boy made such a bright future for himself without much help from others but himself.

_ It would amazing if he really became famous.  _ Seunghyun thought as he watched Jiyong move his body into a smooth roll to the music, hair pined up with clips, sweat matting his fading dyed hair. His eyes were focused on the mirror, rosy lips parted to pant.

_ I wonder how he would look if I fucked him like that in front of the mirror.  _ Seunghyun thought, engrossed how Jiyong’s body moved like a ribbon in the wind.  _ I can’t believe I’m thinking this while watching him dance.  _ Seunghyun moved away from the window, sitting on the seats that were offered outside as a few dancers walked past, glancing at him as Seunghyun waited patiently for Jiyong to finish. 

The door opened and Jiyong was chatting with Youngbae, a small towel around his neck, hands gesturing as Youngbae laughed. Jiyong had on a gummy smile as he thanked his group mates before his eyes set on Seunghyun. He smiled shyly as Seunghyun stood, smiling at him. “Here’s your water,” Seunghyun said, handing Jiyong a water bottle. “Good job today.”

“Did you come inside because it was raining?” Jiyong asked, popping the cap open as he took gulpsfuls, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Seunghyun watched Jiyong’s neck slowly expose as he tipped his head back.  _ How would his skin look if I marked him on his neck?  _ Seunghyun thought. 

“I had one big umbrella for you and me,” Seunghyun said, after a brief moment and Jiyong’s eyes turned into a crescents in a smile, waving his group mates goodbye, as he downed the whole bottle empty.

“Whew,” Jiyong took a relieved sigh. “Thanks for waiting,” Jiyong said, smiling cutely. “Is it cold outside?”

“It’s windy and raining hard,” Seunghyun said, smiling as Jiyong pulled on a thin windbreaker on as they went into the lobby where Jiyong signed out, exchanging “Good work today” and a “Thank you” with the lobbyist before Seunghyun snapped the umbrella over them as they pushed the doors open. Jiyong squealed in surprise, pressing close to Seunghyun’s side as the wind almost blew him over, pulling violently at his clothes and hair as Jiyong laughed, Seunghyun wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked to his car parked in front. 

The wind pushed and pulled the wind, drenching the both of them lightly, as they got inside Seunghyun’s car. Jiyong was laughing, wiping rain off his face as Seunghyun chuckled. “It is cold outside,” Jiyong said, shivering as he strapped himself on. 

“I’ll turn on the heater,” Seunghyun said, gearing up the engine and pressing the buttons for the heat to hit them. The windows were fogged up, rain battering the glass opaque. The heat blasted on, making Seunghyun ease from the chill. “You okay?” Seunghyun asked, turning his gaze to Jiyong who was shaking his head free from the pins as he pulled them off. From the side of his head, Seunghyun saw a drop of water slide down his jaw and then down a line his neck and then disappearing under his collarbones. He noticed Jiyong’s hard nipples from the outline on his black tank and felt his dick harden a little.

_ Sexy.  _ Seunghyun thought as Jiyong used the back of his hand to wipe away the sweat and rain. 

“Why’re you staring at me like that?” Jiyong asked with a curious smile before his eyes narrowed, lips pouting into a teasing grin. “Are you thinking dirty stuff about me?”

“Yeah,” Seunghyun said, watching Jiyong splutter. 

“About what?” Jiyong asked in disbelief. 

Seunghyun only gave him a half-grin and a half-smirk, and he got the car moving as Jiyong laughed behind his hand, leaning back as the warm air blew on his face pleasantly. Seunghyun drove into a narrow alley, the stop making Jiyong confused before a dawn of realization hit him. 

“Seunghyun,” Jiyong started before he yelped in surprise as his chair suddenly declined back with a slide, making Jiyong lie flat against the seat as Seunghyun unbuckled both their seatbelts. Turning off the engine, he climbed on top of Jiyong, making the younger boy hide his face with his arms, ears red as his chest slowly  rose and fell with each breath he took. “Seunghyun,” Jiyong’s voice was tiny and almost a whisper as the rain outside roared. “What if someone sees us?” He asked. 

Seunghyun slowly took his wrists and gently pinned them above his head, making Jiyong look at him with a worried but excited look. “I was thinking,” Seunghyun said and he heard Jiyong take a quiet intake of breath, eyes focused on Seunghyun. “How sexy you were and how your skin would look if I marked it.”

Jiyong’s cheeks flushed a pleasant red and he swallowed. “You were thinking that while I was dancing or when we got in the car?” He asked and Seunghyun leaned in closer. 

“Both,” Seunghyun whispered and he could feel Jiyong shiver. He tightened his grip on Jiyong’s wrists and pulled back to look at how flushed Jiyong was and the way his clothes were disarrayed. His windbreaker was wide open, exposing Jiyong’s chest, shoulders, upper arms, his neck, and the collarbones Seunghyun found sexy. “Do you even know how sexy you are, Jiyong?” Seunghyun asked. 

Jiyong giggled breathily and Seunghyun took his lips into a kiss, smelling Jiyong’s sweat and also his cologne. It smelled sexy and sweet, and Seunghyun kissed Jiyong deeper, tasting and he felt Jiyong’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“You make me feel sexy,” Jiyong said when their lips parted and he looked like an absolute angel, the way his face was flushed, his lips wet and pink, his arms above his head.  _ So vulnerable.  _

Seunghyun chuckled and breathed against Jiyong’s neck. His skin was warm and Seunghyun wanted to melt into it. “You’re so warm here,” Seunghyun murmured, releasing Jiyong’s wrists, burrowing his head into Jiyong’s neck. 

“You’re so cold,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun looked up at Jiyong who was holding his face with his slender fingers. 

“Warm me up, then,” Seunghyun answered and watched Jiyong bite his lower lip, expression suddenly growing horny and erotic. 

“Shouldn’t you be warming me up, Daddy?” Jiyong said teasingly. “I’m the one who’s cold.”

Seunghyun smirked and Jiyong giggled, hands pushing Seunghyun’s coat back, as Seunghyun licked a slow stripe down his neck that Seunghyun wanted to mark so badly. He shrugged off the coat, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his black dress shirt, and went back to holding Jiyong’s waist, feeling the slender line of his body, his pinkies touching his hipbones. 

Outside, the rain battered against the window, fogging the windows up, raindrops completely shrouding them from view outside and inside. The rain was loud outside but all Seunghyun can hear is his heartbeat and Jiyong’s quickening breath. His small chest was rising up and down, lips parted to pant as Seunghyun grinded their crotches together, making Jiyong tip his head back, mouth open in a silent gasp. 

As a teenager, Jiyong was already hard and so warm through the pants, but Seunghyun had been unknownst hard long before. It was sexy; to see Jiyong completely unravel, to be able to hold him and get him into the mood without having to try. And well, sex in the car is rather a sexy setting to fuck. 

“Can I mark you?” Seunghyun asked breathlessly, watching Jiyong’s hazed over half-lidded gaze as he began to pant.  

“Mark me all you want,” Jiyong said and Seunghyun did. 

He sucked at the jugular vein, where he could feel the most heat from Jiyong’s skin, where he could feel Jiyong’s pulse. Jiyong groaned, his hand kneading Seunghyun’s erection from between them. Seunghyun breathed against Jiyong’s neck before sucking another hickey on Jiyong’s collarbones, his hands pushing Jiyong’s black tank high, exposing the cold skin to the cold hair as Jiyong’s hand continued to knead at Seunghyun’s straining dick. 

“It’s so big and hot,” Jiyong whispered, licking his lips and Seunghyun lightly pinched Jiyong’s nipples, causing his hand to falter, a small whine coming out from those sinful lips. 

Seunghyun marked the smooth canvas of Jiyong’s chest, peppering kisses along his skin downwards until he roughly pulled Jiyong’s pants, past his knees, slender thighs totally thigh fuckable as Seunghyun grabbed it, making Jiyong gasp, his erection hard through his underwear. 

“One day, I’ll find an excuse to thigh fuck you,” Seunghyun promised, pulling Jiyong’s underwear down past his knees. 

Jiyong was panting now, his face flushed red, ears pink. “Why not now?” He asked and Seunghyun contemplated that. 

“True, fucking you in the asshole would be a little messy in the car. Not that I care, but now that you’ve said it,” Seunghyun took off all of Jiyong’s pants and underwear, hands pushing Jiyong’s knees to his chest, Jiyong squealing in surprise. “I do want to thigh fuck you now.”

He grinded, clothed, against Jiyong’s asshole, just to tease Jiyong, and the younger boy was moaning, arms now around the back seat with nothing else to hold onto. “Hold your legs,” Seunghyun said, unable to wait any longer. He wanted to feel the softness of Jiyong’s thighs, see his cum on the milky white skin. 

Jiyong swallowed noticeably, holding his legs as Seunghyun unzipped, pulling his dick out. He was watching it intently, eyes slowly blinking and Seunghyun held his knees, smirking down at Jiyong who was biting his lip. 

“Maybe, baby girl, I’ll let you suck it off,” Seunghyun said and Jiyong shivered. 

Seunghyun took Jiyong’s legs, opening them wide enough as he slid his dick through his lower thighs, making Jiyong cry out slowly. Instantly, Jiyong closed his thighs around the dick, pressing them tightly as Seunghyun swallowed at the feeling. Jiyong was soft, supple, and so sexy that his cock was throbbing against the skin. “Jesus, you feel amazing,” Seunghyun groaned, sliding his dick in and out on Jiyong’s thighs, hands tight on Jiyong’s knees. 

“You’re so hot, I feel like you might burn my thighs,” Jiyong moaned out. He was pumping his own cock and Seunghyun couldn’t stop the gush of heat and arousal in his abdomen, the way Jiyong’s cheek pressed against the seat, how his dick was gliding in and out in between the soft fissure of his thighs. 

Seunghyun groaned when Jiyong began to move his thighs, pressing them against the head of his dick as pre-come make it slipperier, more easier on Seunghyun so he could slide more easily. The look on Jiyong’s face was drawing Seunghyun closer to his orgasm. 

The boy was a moaning mess, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. His hands were pumping his dick faster and Seunghyun began to thrust against the thighs, a dirty, wet sound spurring the hot knot in Seunghyun’s abdomen begin to unravel. 

“ _ Jiyong _ ,” Seunghyun gritted out, losing his breath as Jiyong finally looked at him, his expression aroused. 

Jiyong pressed his thighs together in response, causing both of them to moan, and finally, Seunghyun couldn’t hang on any longer; he spread Jiyong’s knees, holding his dick as he cummed on Jiyong’s inner thighs and his stomach, and came a little harder when Jiyong watched in the most erotic, half-lidded look as his mouth hang open once more. 

Seunghyun groaned at the post orgasm, leaning over Jiyong in exhaustion. Just then Jiyong cried out, a single choked sob, and Seunghyun looked up, saw Jiyong’s arch tight like a bow, his head tipped back as he came on his stomach. 

Gasping, Jiyong was flat, panting for air as his chest rose with every breath his took. His face was still a pleasant flush, ears pink, but he looked exhausted and Seunghyun let go of Jiyong’s legs. “You okay?” Seunghyun asked, smoothing Jiyong’s hair away from his eyes as Jiyong looked at him with a smile. 

“Yeah,” Jiyong replied and he pulled Seunghyun’s collar in for a kiss. 

Seunghyun held Jiyong’s cheek, his thumb stroking Jiyong’s cheekbones as they pulled both apart, Seunghyun wiping off the cum with a tissue in his coat pocket. He still planted butterfly kisses on Jiyong’s skin, feeling oddly protective about it as Jiyong sighed and giggled. He gave Jiyong his underwear and pants, inclining the chair back to it’s normal position. 

“Shall we go home?” Seunghyun asked with a smile as the rain began to lighten and Jiyong was pulling the windbreaker around his shoulders. 

Jiyong laughed, suddenly, looking shy as his cheeks began to blush again. “It’s embarrassing if you ask that question after we fucked…,” He murmured and Seunghyun reached over and ruffled his hair. 

“You were too sexy, and plus,” Seunghyun started the car, reversing backwards into the street as the windshields wagged back and forth, giving Seunghyun a clearer look behind. “Isn’t it sexier to have a fuck in a car in the rain?”

Jiyong laughed in disbelief as the car sped through the street. 


End file.
